


Selfless

by WinterMelodies12



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A-class - Freeform, Abusive Parents, Anime/Manga Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Bug me if I stop posting for a week or so, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Crazy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Romance, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'll start posting again, I'm Bad At Tagging, Junior High, Light Angst, Likely chance is I forgot, Manga & Anime, My First Fanfic, School, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, This is also on fanfiction, this is an OC story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMelodies12/pseuds/WinterMelodies12
Summary: Akiko prides herself on making other around her happy, even at the cost of her own happiness. However, secretly she wants nothing more than her families approval. However, having secrets is hard while in class 3-E especially when there is a yellow octopus and a red-headed devil to pick you apart.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Original Character(s), Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Isogai Yuuma/Kataoka Megu, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Anger. Annoyance. Embarrassment. That was all Akiko currently felt. The emotions swirled around her body like a tsunami destroying everything in its path. Slumped shoulders and head bowed; a curtain of hair blocked everyone from seeing the anger in her green irises. Her green eyes flicked across the page, line by line she read the letter she’d received with her exam results, a bearer of bad news. This was possibly the tenth time she’d read this letter, and every time she continued to read it the angrier she got. 

It wasn’t that she was angry at the people around her, well if they kept up with the whispering she was going to say something. She was mostly angry at herself. She wondered at what point she allowed it to get like this her grades had dramatically dropped, one minute she was one of the top students in her year now she was sitting comfortably as one of the poorest performing students. _How?_ That was the only word going through her mind. Her hand clenched around the paper she was holding, it scrunched in the middle allowing crease marks to permanently fold themselves onto the once neat letter. 

_What would mum and dad think?_

Nervous butterflies soon found themselves making an appearance in Akiko’s stomach. She knew her parents wouldn’t take the news well, their only daughter failing at her exams. She couldn’t wait for the onslaught of comments about how she should be more like her older brother. Bitterness filled her head as her brows knitted together, frowning she could already hear the harsh voice of her father telling her she should take a leaf from Haruko books. The perfect child, already in a well-known university and continuously impressing their parents. She hated him a lot. 

“Akiko!” Her name was called. For a moment she thought it was the teacher already kicking her out of the class. However, after taking a second to connect the voice to the person, she knew it was one of her closes friends. 

Sucking in a deep breath trying to rid of the nervous butterflies which were making her head go crazy with thought. Akiko looked up spotting the cheerful face of Minako. Her mousy brown hair was tied into a neat ponytail with a few loose strands of hair framing her childlike face. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she waited for Akiko to acknowledge she was there and speaking to her. 

“Hey, Minako. Everything alright?” Akiko put on a brave smile, she didn’t need to be reminded of the content of the letter in her hand, she wanted to spend some time with her friend before next semester. 

“Yep!” She smiled before shoving her exams into Akiko’s unexpecting hands. “I got one of the top marks. I’m going to be in A class next year.” 

Akiko’s smile dropped as she heard those words. Minako in A class. That would mean they wouldn’t be able to see or talk to each other again. Minako’s class would look down on her and taunt her at any given chance they could get. Looking over her exam papers she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, maybe she should have taken her up on those countless offers of tutoring. 

“Congrats.” Akiko croaked out. 

“What class did you get into?” Minako’s bright smile didn’t waver at Akiko’s feeble attempts of praise. She wondered if the girl had even heard the break-in Akiko’s voice. 

“Did you hear? Akiko got into class E.” Someone not too far from the duo whispered to her friend. The two were trying to whisper but their voices just seemed to get louder and louder. Akiko wanted nothing more than to punch those smirks right of the girl's faces. 

“Oh, you're in the end class?” Minako’s voice soon filled her ears again. Akiko turned back to her friend hoping she wasn’t about to ditch her right there and then. That would be embarrassing, bad enough people were already whispering about her which she was trying to ignore. 

“Yeah, guess I am.” Akiko nervously scratched the back of her head, a small chuckle forced its way out of her throat. “Can’t be helped, you know how bad I am at studying.” 

Minako pouted. “I don’t want you to go. Everyone is going to be mean to you; I don’t want to see my friend getting scorned at by the school.” Minako grabbed ahold of Akiko’s hands. “We’ll fight the Chairman; you can stay here with me! You don’t know how hard it is to make new friends!” 

Akiko rolled her eyes. “You’ll still know Hayato, surely he’s not going to E class as well.” 

Minako placed a finger to her chin in thought, “I guess. It won’t be the same without you though.” 

Akiko gave her an apologetic smile, there was no way out of this unless she got back to being one of the top students again, and that wasn’t happening any time soon. She should have known the consequences of letting her grades slip through her fingers, _Sorry Minako you’ll have to survive our final year without me._

***

Lunch soon rolled around, Minako had dragged Akiko out of the school building to find Hayato. Once outside the crisp air made Akiko shivered as the coolness of March set into her bones. Looking away from Minako she dared a glance towards the mountain behind the school, that’s where she’d be going come April. Taking a big gulp she dread to think of the terrain she’d have to make her way through every single day, she did have to wonder which idiot would place a building on a mountainside. 

She knew precisely which idiot that was, the Chairman. A frown etched its way onto her face again, that stupid man was the sole reason she was being evicted from the main campus she didn’t fit into his expectations. He didn’t need a bunch of students with bad grades, it would make his school look bad, so his only solution was to ship them off to the mountainside. God, she hated him and his idiotic ways. 

“Hey, Hayato.” Akiko was brought away from her thoughts, slating the Chairman seemed to bring her a small amount of joy. Following the direction, Minako was looking in Akiko found Hayato waving at the two girls. It seemed they’d interrupted the end of his football practice. 

“Hey, guys. Give me a minute and I’ll be with you both.” He called back. Minako nodded, giving him that bright smile she gave everyone she considered a friend. Akiko watched as he finished packing the equipment way, a few girls, which had stayed to watch the boys football practice were now whispering and casting dirty looks at Akiko. She knew they were talking about her, most likely about how she was going to the end class. 

Nervousness bubbled up in her stomach again, she didn’t like the glances everyone was giving her. It was like she’d committed the greatest taboo, her grades dropped. Then again, in this school that was one of the biggest taboo’s you could commit. Turning away, she didn’t want to see the looks anymore; it was making her want to crawl in a hole and stay there for the rest of her life. 

“Yo Akiko.” The Sudden contact of Hayato’s hand on her head made Akiko jump. The brunet gave her a weird look, “everything ok?” 

Akiko wanted to say no, and that she was being shipped away to the end class. She wanted to vent her frustration about the Chairman and her bad grades, but she didn’t want them to worry. Akiko flashed a smile up at Hayato. 

“I’m fine, just got some surprising news. That’s all.”

“What?” He asked. The trio settled down for lunch and Minako was greedily gobbling up her food. 

“I failed the end of term exams. They’re sending me off to E class next semester.” She explained once again, from the corner of her eye, she saw Minako giving her a sad look again. 

“Seriously? You were like one of the top students. What happened?” Hayato gasped shock overtaking his face. 

Akiko gave a small shrug. “I didn’t study well.” She knew that was partly the truth. Constant gym training her mother made her go to force her to stop studying she was just too tired. Before she knew it, the gymnastics had taken up her whole life and studying just seemed to drop lower and lower on her things to do. The only grateful thing about going to E class was that she was defiantly getting kicked off the gymnastics team.

Akiko frowned something she’d been doing a lot today, getting kicked off the team would mean she wouldn’t see Hinata anymore. The two girls had become good friends during the first two years of junior high, and Akiko was sad just thinking that their friendship wouldn’t be able to continue now she was going to E class.

“That sucks. We’re not going to see each other as much now.” Hayato pulled a frowny face, while Minako nodded vigorously in agreement. 

“We need to fight the Chairman!” Minako once again came out with the ridiculous idea of fighting him. Akiko rolled her eyes as Hayato agreed egging the girl on, there was no way the two of them could beat him. She hoped they wouldn’t even try. 

“Yeah, we’ll take him down! Akiko can stay with us then.” He agreed, and the two delved into a mastermind plan to keep Akiko with them. 

Turning away from the two Akiko found herself in deep thought again, behind her two friends, the mountain lay waiting. Every time she saw the mountain she started thinking of all sorts of crazy things, what was E class like? Who was going to be with her? She hoped she wasn’t the only one going to E class, that would be humiliating. Turning back to her two friends, she silently watched them plotting a small smile rested across her face, she was going to miss the pair of them. Hopefully, they can still keep in contact outside of school when she joins E class. 

“I’ll miss you both,” Akiko said giving them a sad smile, she didn’t want to go, but this was her fault, and she’d have to face it head-on. 

“We’ll miss you too!” Minako shouted making a few of the students look over at them. The mousey-brown haired girl shrunk down in her seat embarrassment clear on her face. 

“Numpty!” Hayato gave her a light hit on the head. 

“Am not” Minako childishly replied with sticking her tongue out at him. Hayato went to grab her tongue saying something about cutting it off the next time he saw it. Minako quickly covered her mouth and punched him in the arm with her free hand. Akiko couldn’t help but laugh she shipped them bad.

“I’ll miss you too,” Hayato said, a dusting of red covering his cheeks. Minako smirked and elbowed Hayato in his side, Akiko ignored the strange behaviour between the two and finished up her lunch. 

*** 

Later that night Akiko slowly made her way down the street home she didn’t know how she was going to face her parents. The constant bickering of her two friends made her briefly forget what her parents would say when she got home. 

“I see you're getting kicked out to E class. Honestly, Akiko, how do you expect to get into a good high school next year?” Akiko froze hearing that voice he was the last person she wanted to see right now. Glaring at the ground, she hoped he would just go away and leave her alone. But he had different ideas. “Ignoring me now? My, my, didn’t your parents teach you any manners?” 

Whipping her head around Akiko glared right into the purple eye of Asano. The person she hated just as much as his father. It seems news travels fast at Kunugigaoka unless his father told him all about her failures during the exams. 

“What do you want?” She harshly snapped, her green eyes still glaring into his purple ones. That menacing smirk was placed across his face as he seemed to look down on Akiko.

“Nothing really, I just wanted to see your face before your parents booted you to the streets.” Akiko’s eyes widened briefly; they wouldn’t do that, would they? It’s not like she had anywhere to go. “Imagen the looks on their faces when you tell them the news. It’s all most enough for me to forget what you did, after all, it’s your fault what happened.” All traces of her glare had now left her face, he knew exactly what to say to her, and she hated it. 

His purple eyes grew, even darker as he watched many expressions race across her face. Akiko’s eyes fell back to the ground, she knew his words held truth, but she wouldn’t admit it. “They won’t do that; I’ll get my grades back up just you wait and see.” Her voice wavered as she tried acting bravely in front of him, his smirk still etched into his face burning into her skull as he watched her silently. Her spoken words hung in the air, she silently repeated them, trying to convince herself more so than him. 

Akiko turned away her head once again bowed down, the curtain of hair returned, blocking the outside world out. She didn’t want to see the malice look he gave her. The same butterflies returned this time beating their wings twice as hard making Akiko physically want to be sick. She knew she could never impress her family. 

“Leave me alone.” She murmured, taking a few steps away she created space between them, it was starting to become suffocating for her to be near him.

She knew he grinned even more; she didn’t need to see his face to know he’d beaten her. “I’ll see you next semester.” The was a slight pause making her wondered if something happened. “Or not.” His words sunk into her head as he walked away. He got into his family car which waited for him every day after school. 

Looking through her hair Akiko watched the car drive away, but as it went, she caught the same smirk watching her through the window. Gritting her teeth, she balled her fists and marched away fuming, how she hated him.

She hoped E class was different she wouldn’t have to put up with the harsh looks students and teacher gave her. The disapproving eyes always hunted her, for once all she wanted was friendly smiles and happy attitudeds, and she prayed silently to whoever that she would get that in her new class.

* * *

**Hey Winter here, So if your down here reading this now thank you so much for taking the time to read my new fanfic. I absolutely love Karma! Anyway before I start fangirling over him, yes this is an Oc fanfic so if your don't like that stuff then don't read on, for those who do read on it's gonna be a bumpy ride. I apologise now if any of the characters seem ooc I try my best to keep them in character, anyway, thank you all again for reading this. Yes this is my first Fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me! constructive criticism is always welcomed, I like to know if there's ways I can improve my writing. And before anyone complains yes this is also posted on Fanfiction, and no I haven't just copped it. This is my own work which took me a while to come up with and write out, a majority of the chapters are already written out, but I'll only post a few and see if anyone is interested. If they are then I'll continue to post the rest. Anyway enough rambling for moi and I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

April, the season of new life and new beginnings. New opportunities to achieve better grades, make new friends, and overall have a great time. The sun shone down bathing everything in warm light, it wasn’t too hot nor too cold, just the right temperature for this lovely spring day. Small delicate flowers had begun to show their shoots, pushing their way out from the rich soil that once covered them. The vast green stalks stood out adding a splash of colour, ending the dull winter days.

Smooth small cherry blossom petals had covered most of the trees, adding different hues of pink and the odd dash of white. The small flowers danced in the calm breeze which flew past, and every so often the wind would pluck a petal from the branch and take it away. It was like it had snowed, however instead of the white specks of crystal, pink petals littered the pathways and roads, no doubt they’ll be cleaned up soon. The flowers symbolised a new start, students basked under the petals and chatted merrily with their friends. While younger first years excitedly danced around as the petals fell.

It was a wonderful and happy start to the new school year.

However, one such student didn’t feel the same way. She was not cheerful, nor happy to see the start of the new school year. A dark gloomy aura basically surrounded her as she took step by step into the school gates. She was later than usual; however she didn’t seem to mind, no one else would care if she was late and neither did she. Her two friends had already gone on ahead, bright smiles adorned their faces as they raced off to school, she didn’t know how they could be so happy it was just school. Nothing about school struck her as happy, it was a hellish hole where students went to learn under the rule of a monster, a.k.a the Chairman.

The moment Akiko walked through the school gates whispers filled her ears. They were talking about her again. She decided this time around she didn’t care, clutching her bag tighter she moved away from the large crowd of perfect students. Finally gazing away from the ground her green eyes layed perfectly on the mountain in front of her. Sucking in a deep breath she mentally prepared herself for the hike up to her new classroom.

She wasn’t even at the top yet, her breaths were coming out in short pants, and a few beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face. Brown hair stuck to her sweaty neck; it suddenly felt a lot like summer. Taking a few more steps Akiko wanted to collapse her body was giving off a vast amount of heat, she could already smell the gross stench of body odour sticking to her body and clothes, she wanted a bath bad. She knew it was a bad idea having a shower this morning, but she brushed the thought aside thinking this trip would be like a walk in the part, clearly not. She had already been at this for at least five minutes, did walking up a mountainside really take that long?

She answered her own question after spending another five minutes carrying her body up the final half of the mountain. When she finally reached the top the terrain sort of levelled out in front of her and Akiko could finally collapse to her knees. You would think doing gymnastics every day would make her fit, obviously not if a mere walk up a mountain could basically kill her. After a short break she stood once again on shaky legs, seriously they felt like jelly. Akiko moved towards the small run-down building, it looked seriously old and like it could collapse any second. Akiko wondered for a second if it could even take the weight off everyone inside, knowing her luck she’d walk across the floorboards and it would break underneath her. Not far behind her, she could hear the desperate pants and gasps from two other students, two boys.

The first was a boy roughly a little taller than herself, his light brown hair was clearly sticking to his forehead as he bent over gasping for air. Behind him another boy, he however was sprawled out across the ground looking half-dead from the walk. Akiko could just about see the small beads of sweat dropping off the ends of his silvery-grey hair. It was harsh but at least she wasn’t the only one suffering this crawl fate.

Turning away she stepped into the building, the evil floorboards squeaked under every step she took making Akiko nervous in case they decided to swallow her up. Applying some spray she refused to smell for her first day, she slowly began her way down the short corridor to the very end where her new class was. Looking up at the dark coloured door she could hear a few students chatting and making noise, it seemed some of them had already been acquainted with each other.

Akiko was beginning to feel nervous now, what if she couldn’t make any new friends? She hadn’t realised it until now but Minako and Hayato had literally been the only two friends she hung around with during school, everyone else just seemed like a blur to her. Plucking up the courage from deep within the pit of her stomach Akiko slid the door open and stepped inside the classroom.

It was similar in style to those classrooms on the main campus, however instead of clean shiny desks and chairs, they had old wooden ones. The blackboard in the front was adorned in many colours and weird scribbles which seem to be some strange looking pictures. A single word was written clear on the board, welcome. She didn’t know if this was really a place to feel welcomed in after all this was the end class, where the students came to fade away from those on the main campus.

Looking around a few pairs of eyes lingered on the new arrival which was Akiko. Seconds later a few of the students resumed what they were doing, some were chatting with new friends they’d made, while others were feebly attempting to study. A single guy walked up to Akiko a welcoming smile adorned his handsome face. A mop of dark brown hair covered his head and two small antennae stuck up, was this guy trying to someone aliens or something?

“Welcome.” He held a hand out for Akiko to shake. She looked between his hand and his bright pale gold eyes. “I’m Isogai Yuma. It’s nice to meet you.” Akiko noticed his antennas bob as he spoke, and she couldn’t help herself.

“Are you trying to summon aliens?” She blurted out the sentence, while pointing up at the two antennas. His eyes widened in surprise and he retracted his hand.

Realising what she’d done Akiko widened her eyes in shock, it was like her mouth just spoke words without her braining thinking _. Good going Akiko, scaring off your classmates before school even started_. She bitterly thought to herself.

A loud laugh came from another guy sat at one of the desks nearby. His light brown eyes shone in amusement. The guy known as Isogai gave the orange-haired boy a small pout. “She’s right, I’ve always wondered what they do.” A large smirk overtook his whole face as he once again broke into laughter.

“I’m so sorry.” Akiko quickly said. “I didn’t mean to offend you.” She gave a small bow and rubbed the back off her head nervously. Isogai decided to ignore the other guy.

“No worries.” He laughed lightly rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Just ignore Maehara.” He added seeing Akiko looking between the two worry clear on her face.

Upon hearing his name and knowing they were talking about him, Maehara stopped his laughter and looked up at Akiko and Isogai. “I’m Maehara Hiroto, what’s your name.” Unlike Isogai he didn’t hold out his hand for her to shake, he only gave her a small smirk.

Akiko ignored him; it was clear he was clearly checking her out. She caught his eyes a few time and gave the guy a small frown, she could tell he was definitely some kind of playboy. Restraining herself from punching him, she turned back to the charming Isogai, at least he didn’t seem like some weird perverted guy.

“I’m Kaiga Akiko. Please call me by my first name though, I’m not too fond of my last name.” She gave them a sheepish wave and a small smile.

She knew before even starting the end class she didn’t want anyone to call her by her family name. It reminded her too much of her dear parents another two people she doesn’t exactly get along with, her mother was a little more bearable than her father, but they were both as bad as each other. Akiko never really saw eye to eye with them.

A good few minutes went by as Akiko got acquainted with the two of her classmates, surprisingly Maehara seemed like a nice guy despite the constant looks he gave some of the girls around. Isogai on the other hand seemed like an exceedingly kind person, it was like she couldn’t fault a single thing. The door was pulled open again as more students filled the classroom, there was a long pause as the door finally closed again, the sound of wood hitting the frame could be heard.

“Akiko is that really you?” a sudden gasp caught the attention of the brunette girl. Averting her eyes from the two guys, Akiko was glad for the interruption she was seriously considering kicking Maehara in the shin for ogling her. Spotting the student who called her name she couldn’t help but break into a massive grin, Hinata Okano one of her good friends from the gymnastics club was stood with a shocked look across her face.

“Hey, Hinata! What’s brings you here?” Akiko already knew the answer to her question, but she wanted to hear it from her too.

“I kinda flunked my exams.” She sheepishly laughed coming over to Akiko. The brunette couldn’t help but feel relief at least she’d know someone in this class. “What about you? You were one of the top students during midterms last year, what’s happened?”

“Seriously.” Maehara gasped listening into the girl conversation.

Hinata glared down at the boy who randomly butted into their conversation, Maehara, on the other hand, failed to miss the glare and begun checking Hinata out. Right away Akiko knew she wouldn’t stand for that after all she’s rather self-conscious about the way she looks. As if on cue Hinata found no problem with kicking Maehara in his shin even though the two had never met before. This was definitely the start of a wonderful relationship.

“So you had high grades?” Isogai asked. He glanced at Hinata who was now throwing abuse at Maehara. She was ranting about how its rude to but in on other people conversation and check girls out who he didn’t know.

“Yeah, kinda got side-track with other things and my grades ended up suffering the consequences.” She laughed nervously.

“That sucks.” He gave her a warm smile.

“How come you're here? If u don’t mind me asking that is.” She asked hoping he didn’t take any offence to her asking. She didn’t want him to have to feel the need to tell her, it was only if he wanted too.

“My family is poor, and I got caught having a part-time job. I was just trying to help my mother out.” He chuckled lightly.

Shock was written over Akiko’s face she was not expecting to hear that. Even though he was trying to help his family the stupid Chairman moved him down to E class. It wasn’t his fault he had to help his family, Akiko suddenly felt really annoyed with the Chairman, how could he do something like that? She silently wondered for a moment if he’d still do the same thing if his own son was in the same position, then again she doubt they would ever be in a situation like that.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled out. She didn’t know why she was suddenly apologising it wasn’t her fault, however, she sort of felt obligated since she personally knew the cunning father and son.

“No need to apologise.” He laughed. “I don’t mind.”

Akiko flashed a small smile at him he sounded like a good person and she couldn’t wait to get to know him and everyone else in her new class. Taking a glance around she found most of the students were doing the same thing she was, they were all in small groups chatting and smiling with one another. It was like none of them was stuck in the dreaded E class, just a normal class on campus.

All of a sudden the door was slammed open, Akiko glanced up and spotted a young woman possibly in her twenties. She had short black hair which barely reached her shoulders, long smooth strands of hair framed around her pale face. Dark brown eyes wide with horror, it was clear why the clock hung on the wall nearby showed it was way past the first period, she was late, and it didn’t seem to sit well with her. Akiko couldn’t help but notice her strange taste in shirts, it was colourful with some strange image and writing on it. Like herself many other students were also staring at her weird taste in clothes, some looked as if they wanted to say something but refrained from doing so incase they offended the woman. However, Akiko did notice that a few of the guys seemed to be looking at something else, and that was the rather large mounds on her chest.

“Ok class please take your seats so we can begin.” She grinned happily at them all.

Akiko could tell right away that this was going to be an extremely long year, not only are there weird perverted idiots in her class, but her teacher seems a little airheaded and ditzy. Not that she was trying to sound rude. She wondered if this woman had any experience in teaching junior high kids or not, hopefully, she had, and she hadn’t just ben hired right off the street. Then again it sounds like something the Chairman would do, anything to keep Class E from getting their grades back up and returning to campus.

***

“Awww, come on Akiko! You need to come to class. I’m sure you’ll find it easy once you try! We’ll just work together, and your maths grades will be soaring high in no time.” Miss Yukimura was currently begging Akiko whose arms were crossed firmly over her chest; she wasn’t budging at all.

It had been a few days since the start of her life in class E and so far she hadn’t successfully turned up to a whole day off class. She still found science boring epically physics, she hated that more so. Then she found maths hard work, the numbers, and symbols all just jumbled up in her head making her brain ache as she tried solving problems. All in all, Akiko sucked at maths and refused to go. It wasn’t like she was learning anything; she gave her teacher a few days and after the fourth she’d given up going all together, it was just too hard. All hopes of her getting better grades soon drifted away with the dying cherry blossoms.

Yukimura knelt in front of the stubborn girl who was peacefully sat under one of the many trees in the mountainous area. Hands clasped together she kept repeating the same words over and over again annoying Akiko.

“Please!” The long drawn out words irked Akiko.

“No way, maths sucks I refuse to be part of it. Besides it’s not like I have to get my grades back up, that’s why I’m in 3-E after all. Plus I’m not the only one who skips all your lessons, that guy Terasaka and his buddies hardly come to class. So why should I?” Akiko made her point valid by pointing towards the group of four students lounging around at the side of the school building. If Miss Yukimura wasn’t getting them to come back to class then she wouldn’t go either.

A massive pout formed its way onto her face and her shoulder slumped. Akiko suddenly felt a wave of guilt overcome her body; she hadn’t meant to make Miss Yukimura sad. She was no better than Okajima who constantly made her nervous and self-conscious by trying to take all the pictures he could of her. Groaning internally Akiko knew she’d gotten the better of her and hated herself for it.

“Fine.” She sighed.

Miss Yukimura suddenly jumped up cheering, the weird new shirt she was wearing hid nothing to the eye, and as she jumped as did her large assets. She was lucky Okajima wasn’t around to perv on her, god this woman needed some kind of sports bar. Akiko rose to her legs dusting her skirt from any mud and dust which had collected during her time spent outside. She didn’t mind, Akiko loved spending time outside, unlike most girls she didn’t care if she got mucky it wasn’t like she had anyone to impress. Slowly she followed after Miss Yukimura heading back inside to the hellish world of maths and science.

Letting a loud sigh escape from her mouth Akiko’s head quickly found the harsh wood of her desk. She knew coming back inside to class was a terrible idea, she just felt bad making Miss Yukimura upset she was trying her best after all. It’s not every day a young teacher takes up the opportunity to teach a bunch of rejects. Turning her head to the side, oxygen was needed to breathe, Akiko saw Nagisa and Sugino chatting to one another.

It wasn’t the first time she’d seen the small bluenette boy, back during their first few years she’d saw him all the time. It took her a while to figure out he was actually a guy and not a girl, the long hair confused Akiko and she couldn’t help but think he was a girl. He’d look good as a girl.

They were in different classes back then, but she’d always notice him hanging around with Karma before his sudden disappearance from school. She did find herself wondering how the two became friends their personalities were at different ends of the spectrum. At times she found herself wanting to ask Nagisa about the red-haired boy but found herself unable to do it, it wasn’t like they were close friends anymore.

Picking herself up she grabbed her bag and suddenly head off after Nagisa and Sugino. Might as well go home, she didn’t want to spend all her time in this building, plus her bed was calling and she could not ignore the call of sleep. “Hey Nagisa, Sugino wait up.” She called after them.

Both boys stopped and waited for her to catch up, it didn’t take her long to catch up with them and when she finally stood between the two Nagisa offered her a kind smile. He was cute, but he still looked like a girl to her. “Hey Akiko, everything alright?”

“Yeah, just thought we could walk home together. If that’s fine with the pair of you.” She hopped they wouldn’t reject her offer to head home together, the three of them usually went in the same direction after school. Plus she thought it would be nice to walk home with her new friends.

“Sure, no objections from my end.” Sugino held up a thumb grinning, his other hand clutched a baseball which he owned. Akiko had learned from Sugino that he was once apart of the baseball team, until he was put into the end class. Turning back to Nagisa she saw him bob his head in agreement.

The three headed on down the mountain, Akiko really didn’t want to return to the main campus she couldn’t stand the looks the other students gave herself and her new friends. They looked down on them like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

“So you enjoying E class,” Akiko asked looking between the two. She saw Sugino’s smile somewhat falter, she knew like most he probably hated being stuck in the end class.

“It’s ok,” Nagisa spoke up Akiko glance at the blue-haired boy. Studying him she couldn’t make out any expression on his pale face, she couldn’t tell if he liked or hated E class. “Miss Yukimura is nice, and it’s nice getting to know new people.” He said.

Akiko nodded agreeing. “I know since being in E class I’ve made a tone of friends. It was hard back in the main campus; people were always so two-faced in my class; I didn’t know who I could trust or not.” Akiko said thinking back to the time many of her friendships had failed because she found others telling their friends about her secrets.

The mood between the three was a pleasant one, they were laughing and chatting about their first few days in class E. The pleasant mood was soon spoiled like rotten eggs, they had made their way into the main campus territory and many students were still milling about. Upon seeing the three the students set to staring them down and whispering to their friends, Akiko quickly noticed that both Sugino’s and Nagisa’s heads were ducked down trying to avoid the looks and the whispers.

Akiko knew exactly how they felt she hated the looks too. However, she kept her head held high as they passed a few of the students. Two boys suddenly caught her attention they were laughing and pointing at the three as they passed, and she couldn’t help but glare dangerously at them. If they wanted to make fun of her and her friends, at least do it to their faces, where they were in close contact to be punched square in the face.

The torcher was finally over as they passed out of the school gates, and the conversations once again resumed. This time however it was a little more depressing, they ended up talking about life before 3-E and what it would be like if they hadn’t gotten put in the end class.

Later that night Akiko fell back onto her bed. She landed with a loud thump and bounced a few centimes from the bed before sinking into the soft covers. Sleep was slowly invading every one of her senses, however something at the back of her mind nagged her, she couldn’t get the looks from the main campus students out of her mind. It was like they were set to plague her for the rest of junior high.

Sighing she rolled to her side and draped some covers around her small body, 3-E was definitely different from what she was use to. She liked it though, a lot more than being in the main campus. While being in E class she had managed to make quite a few new friends, something she avoided doing in the main campus, people just couldn’t be trusted there. In E class however, she seemed comfortable around everyone and her trust in her new classmates was a lot higher than her former classes, she suspected it was due to them all being in the same boat.

One thing did make her stop and think hard for a second. She didn’t know how she was going to get her grades back up; her teacher was sorta air-headed and often went off topic especially when the class teased her about her fashion sense. Often at times Akiko also found herself blocking out Miss Yukimura as she taught, it seemed to be a bad habit she acquired over a short space of time. 

Frowning at the wall in front of her she knew it was going to be a long and painful trip trying to bring her grades back up once again, but she knew with her new friends around her, supporting her and each other it wouldn’t be long until they were allowed back to the main campus. She couldn’t wait to see all those smirks fade of those cocky main campus students when she made her amazing come back to the campus, maybe she should do it nice and dramatically. Or maybe something would keep her in 3-E for the rest of junior high, she doubted that very much though. Akiko needed those high grades because that was the only way to make her parents proud of her again.


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell. Akiko sat perplexed at the back of the class, this really had to be some kind of cruel joke, right? This was not what she was expecting when she turned up to school today. Sure a lot of weird things had happened lately, but this was definitely the icing on the cake.

It had all started roughly about a day ago. Like always Akiko was getting ready for another boring day at school, she was late and that was an understatement. The clock which hung on the wall in her bedroom told her it was already ten in the morning, she had overslept. As she rushed about preoccupied with getting ready for school she missed all the important news interruptions which played in the background to no one.

Once she was ready and out of the door heading to the hell hole known as school, that was when she began noticing the weird news articles. Countless news channels were playing on TVs and boards around the city. She slowed down her pace ever so slightly reading the front page of one of the many newspapers.

**70% of the moon destroyed.**

Studying the paper a small frown found its way onto her face, so many questions raced through her mind, surely this had to be some kind of joke, or made up. The moon can’t really explode, can it? she pondered on the thought for a while before being interrupted by some bystanders. Turning away from the paper she saw a small group of high schoolers chatting between each other, one of the girls in the group pointed up at the sky before once again looking at her friend's phone.

Daring a look up to the sky, Akiko wondered what was so interesting about the sunny day, it wasn’t like the sky turned a different colour. After a second her eyes widened in shock as she found what everyone had been talking about, their once precious moon had indeed been blown up into smithereens as the papers had said. Bits of rock orbited the moon where they had once been connected in a large sphere, now the only part left was a permanent crescent. _How the hell did that happen?_ Akiko wondered. She turned her head away to look at the paper, maybe something in there explained what happened.

After attempting to find more information on the recent event Akiko had waisted more time, and by the time she got to school it was lunchtime. Miss Yukimura was not happy with her.

Going back to the current time the tall dark-haired man stood at the front of the class looking at each one of them. His arms were crossed over his chest and a cool expression was on his face. Agent Karasuma, as Akiko had come to learn was the one explaining the situation to the class. Two other agents were also present in the room, one had a gun making Akiko wonder if he was even allowed to bring firearms inside the school, but since he was part of the government she assumed he got permission. The other was a young woman, she stood silently behind Karasuma observing the situation.

Akiko however wasn’t really looking at the three agents in their classroom, she was more preoccupied by the large yellow octopus-like creature who was stood between Karasuma and the other guy. It had two small black beady eyes, on its round yellow face and a large smile which didn’t seem to falter when everyone gave it odd looks. The creature was still dressed like a normal human, in a black academic dress with a white undershirt and black tie. Akiko wondered if the tentacles were connected to a body or just it's head. On its head was a small black academic camp with a yellow tassel, overall it was an octopus in clothes.

It’s two long yellow tentacles which acted as its arms stretched forward and gave everyone in the class a small wave. “Nice to meet you.” He cheerfully said. Not a single welcome was uttered back, it seemed everyone was in still in shock. “So, I’m the one who disintegrated part of the moon. Then next year at this time I’m going to do the same thing to your planet Earth. Oh also, I’m your new teacher. I hope we all get along well.”

Silence, it was so quiet that a pin could be dropped, and it would echo around the room. Akiko couldn’t believe what she was hearing, this strange being was the one responsible for blowing up the moon. And what was this about him being their teacher? Wasn’t Miss Yukimura their teacher? From what she could see around her everyone seemed to be having the same thoughts that she did, who was this creature? And how did he even blow the moon up?

The Karasuma guy stepped forward, he still had the same serious-looking emotion on his face. Maybe if he lightened up a little more then he’d have a good chance of looking handsome too. “So this is extremely confidential. This is a top-secret operation, and I need your help.” he paused for a second looking around to make sure everyone was keeping up with him, even if they weren’t he carried on. “To put it bluntly…I want you to kill this monster!”

What the…this man was asking something so random of them. There was no way they could kill something, that’s when Akiko knew this had to be some kind of joke. There was no way some guy from the ministry of defence would come to a bunch of junior high schoolers for help, there was plenty of clever people all around the world that could achieve this kind of thing. Glancing around Akiko tried looking for those sick people form class A hiding with cameras and microphones if this was some kind of joke they’d definitely be the ones behind it.

“You’re kidding right?” Akiko sat up straight looking at these strangers who were invading the classroom. “If this is some kind of sick joke, then just get out. There’s no way the ministry of defence would task a bunch of junior high kids to kill something. Especially class 3-E of Kunugigaoka.” Akiko didn’t know why but this really annoyed her, it was clear they were mocking her class and she didn’t like it one bit. Her hands were balled into fists, it was just like those pricks on the main campus to toy with them like this.

“I can assure you this is no trick. Also yes he destroyed most of the moon, and now he plans to destroy the Earth next year. Only you and the world leaders know of this.” Karasuma explained, his gaze fixed firmly on Akiko.

Akiko studied the guy for a while, looking closely she tried spotting any signs of a lie. His face remained stoic, however, and Akiko couldn’t find any signs indicating a lie. Deciding to give him a chance she unbaled her fists and allowed herself to relax, the only thing annoying her now was the large yellow octopus who stood watching them with the same large grin across his face.

“Excuse me.” Mimura raised a shaky hand. Both Karasuma and Octo-guy looked at him. “Are you some kind of, uh, alien who’s come to like destroy the planet?” He asked, his voice kinda shaken.

The Octo-guy gasped and looked offended. He began flailing his many tentacles around before pointing back at Mimura. “How rude! I was born and raised on Earth!”

Akiko frowned how could a yellow octopus be born on Earth, who the hell would be his parents? She wasn’t the best at geography, but she definitely knew there was nowhere yellow octopus-like humans lived.

“So anyway.” Karasuma stepped forward shooting a glare at the Octo-guy. “Your assignment is to assassinate your teacher.” Suddenly out of know where he pulled out a large knife and swung it a the Octo-guy. Akiko widened her eyes is shocked had this guy just stabbed Mr Octo-guy in front of them. Octo-guy, on the other hand, was now standing in a different place to where he previously was, how? How did he even move that quick she didn’t even see the octopus move.

“As you can see he’s incredibly fast.” Karasuma moved about quickly and skilfully lashed out trying to stab the Octo-guy. However, the Octo-guy was quicker and moved about avoiding his advances, suddenly he was behind Karasuma doing something with his eyebrows. By the looks of things, he was combing them. “Right now he’s trimming my eyebrows with amazing accuracy and skill.” Octo-guy finished up with Karasuma’s eyebrows and moved about avoiding the knife once again. “He’s powerful enough to blow up the moon, and to fly at Mach 20!! In other words, if he really tried to escape us, we’d never be able to catch him-until it was too late.”

Karasuma stopped his advances and the Octo-guy slowed down to a complete stop. Akiko, on the other hand, was trying to process all this information, this creature could move up to Mach 20. If they were meant to kill him how could they even achieve that. The average human couldn’t even reach a single Mach, and this guy could reach 20.

“That would be boring.” The Octo-guy sighed out while closing a case of beauty tools. “So I made a proposal to the world leaders. Although I have no intentions of getting killed, I wanted to be the teacher of class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior high.”

“Why?” Akiko asked. This guy was peculiar, why would someone want to teach a bunch of junior high kids anyway. And where had Miss Yukimura gone, no one seemed concerned that she was missing.

“We don’t know,” Karasuma admitted. “But we accepted his offer under the condition that he never harm any students. At least while he’s teaching, we’ll also be able to keep an eye on him at all times.”

Akiko gave a small shrug seemed fair enough at least they could keep their target under constant surveillance. It still didn’t make sense why he wanted to teach here of all places, there were thousands of junior high schools everywhere. He could have chosen any one of those, but he chose their school, why?

“What do we get out of this then?” Akiko asked. A few other students agreed and looked between each other, small talk breaking out between those close enough.

“Ten billion in cold cash!” Karasuma said, with the same cool expression on his face.

The class fell dead silent, shock written over everyone’s face. Ten billion was a lot if they got that they wouldn’t even need to work for the rest of their lives. Heck, they wouldn’t even need to go to high school, each one of them could settle down in a massive house with whatever they wanted. Akiko could see many off the class planning what they were going to do with all the cash if they killed his guy, it seemed so simple however they need to consider that this octopus can move incredibly fast.

“Lucky for you he doesn’t consider anyone of you a threat.” Octo-guy’s face quickly changed colour and Akiko had to take a double look to make sure she wasn’t seeing anything. He now had thick green stripes around his face with a cocky looking smirk on his face. He reminded Akiko of a chameleon with his changing colours. Akiko wondered if this creature could make more colours on his face, that would be pretty cool if he could. “Look, see those green stripes? He doesn’t think you can do it.”

“Of course I don’t. You’re not an army.” His smirked seemed bigger somehow and Akiko wondered if he was gloating. “When I was attacked by a state of the art fighter plane I waxed it in mid-air for them.” Yeah, he was definitely gloating to them.

During their conversation the two other agents had brought in large brown wooden boxes, each box had something written across it. When placed down the female removed the lids exposing both knives and guns inside. So these people were serious about this, and this Octo-guy was really going to blow Earth up next year.

“Just strike when his guard is down,” Karasuma told them. Turning back to the boxes he picked up one of the knives and bent it. The whole class gave him an odd looks, knives aren’t met to bend so how come this one could? “All these weapons have been created with the target in mind. They’re harmless to humans but fatal to him.”

What Karasuma said made sense, but Akiko did wonder if a normal knife or gun would harm this guy. She frowned and rested her head in the palm of her hand, the only good thing is she missed a whole period of maths for this introduction.

“Until the end of graduation, I want all of you to live the remaining of the year to the fullest,” Octo-guy smirked rubbing his tentacles together. Akiko didn’t know how she was going to handle this guy being their new teacher, he was so strange, and they hardly knew him.

“Remember.” Karasuma voice filled her ears again. The guy was now near the door, looks like he was about to leave them with Octo-guy. “This is top secret. We don’t have a lot of time left and nowhere to go if he does destroy the Earth.” He gave each one of them a hard look before sliding the door close.

The class remained silent for a while before watching what the Octo-guy was going to do. That cocky smirk had now left its yellow blob of a face and a more pleasant smile was now in its place. “Right class let’s catch up on our maths class.” He picked up a piece of chalk and turned to the blackboard.

Akiko’s face dropped they were having maths class late. She let out a long groan of annoyance if she’d known that she wouldn’t have bothered coming to school early. A few students close enough to hear her groan sniggered, those few people happened to be Terasaka and his buddies. Akiko shot them an annoyed glare as Octo-dude delved into the first problem. This octopus needed to be killed now, there was no way she was going to be infected by numbers and algebra.

***

Akiko rested her head on the cold table the wonderful scent of sweet snacks and warm drinks intoxicated her senses. Facing the window the busy street was full of people returning home from work and school, the sun was slowly beginning to set painting the sky in different shades of red, orange, pink and blue.

When school was finally over Akiko couldn’t wait to get away from the building and the Octo-guy. A few of her classmates stayed behind for some tutoring but she couldn’t wait to get out of there. Her small mind had been overrun by maths questions and when the lesson had finally finished she basically ignored everything he taught them. Octo-guy tried getting her to pay attention but finally gave up, she was too stubborn for her own good.

“Hey Akiko, what do you make off all this?” Akiko sat up straight and looked over at Kurahashi. Akiko met the small orange-haired girl during her second day of school, they’d been paired up together for some social studied project. Right away Akiko found her cute, and the two seemed to get along well. “Don’t you think Mr Karasuma is good looking.” She beamed.

Akiko couldn’t help but let a smile form its way on her face. Kurahashi was a cute girl and she was glad she could be friends with her.

“Seem like someone has a crush,” Rio smirked from across the table. Kurahashi suddenly went really shy and bowed her head down, a small dusting of pink coloured her cheeks as Rio teased her.

“Don’t listen to Rio, if you have a crush on Mr Karasuma it’s cute.” Yada placed her hand on Hinano shoulder, comforting the young girl. Yada was another girl Akiko quickly found herself becoming close friends with. Kurahashi was the one who introduced the two girls together, and the three have been getting closer over the past week.

“Oh come on we all think Mr Karasuma is good looking.” Rio grinned, she looked between Yada, Hinata and Akiko.

“Agreed.” Yada nodded.

Akiko nodded her head agreeing with the blonde-haired girl. Mr Karasuma was definitely good looking, but he just has such a serious face about him. “He could smile a bit more. I know we only met him today, but he just seems so serious.” Akiko said. 

“True.” Rio agreed. Suddenly she turned her head towards Hinata a large smirk finding its way onto her face once again, Akiko could practically picture small devil horns poking their way out of her head. “What about Maehara he seems to like you.” She nudged Hinata side.

The petit girl basically choked on her hot chocolate she was drinking. “No way, he’s such a jerk.” She complained.

Akiko took several sips of her tea she had. The sugary flavour exploded in her mouth making the brunet feel quite content, the warm liquid was swallowed down her throat filling her with warmth. She watched as Rio began picking on Hinata, the blonde girl was a devil in disguise when it came to matchmaking. When she first met Rio on the first day she was a little nervous, all day she’d been matchmaking and writing things down on a little piece of paper, but as she got to know the blonde she found herself warming up to her. Sometimes Akiko seemed to be dragged into her constant teasing of Nagisa’s gender.

“What do you guys think of this octopus guy?” Hinata quickly changed the conversation, Rio was about to complain about her changing the subject but decided against it. They all wanted to know what each other thought.

“It’s strange.” Akiko frowned placing a hand on her chin. “I’m not sure how we’re supposed to kill him. None of us have any real experience in killing people.”

“That’s true and all, but if we don’t then the world with be destroyed.” Yada sighed looking down at her coffee mug.

The five girls fell into a long silence, each one thinking the same thing, how are they going to kill this octopus. It seemed practically impossible; they had no experience killing.

“What’s with this whole teaching thing though? It’s kinda weird.” Rio said while everyone else agreed.

“He seems like a good teacher.” Kurahashi pipped up. “I understood something in maths today for the first time. It’s the way he explains things they’re just so easy to understand.” The orange-haired girl couldn’t help but praise him.

Akiko frowned she hated maths with passion, it would take a while for her to even understand the problems the Octo-guy was talking about in class today, and she really didn’t have the time for that. Before she would know it mid-terms would be coming up. However, one thing which had been plaguing her mind all day, where was Miss Yukimura. No one seemed to question the disappearance of their first teacher, they all seemed preoccupied by the yellow emoji.

She pondered on the thought for a while before concluding that the Chairman had to have fired her or something. She couldn’t imagen why though, Miss Yukimura was a good teacher, all be it she was air-headed, but she was kind and helpful. She didn’t see any of them as rejects or failures, just like normal students. Frowning Akiko hoped that wherever she was Miss Yukimura was healthy and in another good job which treated her well, she deserved that after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was another glorious day, warm rays of sunlight filtered in through the classroom windows, it’s soft glow bathing everything in a warm light. High in the treetops surrounding the classroom were many birds of different kinds, their tweets and chirps echoed through the silent halls and drifted into the only class. Inside the classroom a large yellow octopus went about his English lesson, today they were learning about poems.

Towards the back of the room green eyes silently watched the yellow octopus as he handed out rectangle pieces of paper. He slithered silently back to the board and resumed teaching his class. Akiko leaned back in her chair, she was enjoying this lesson a lot, and that was because she was amazing when it came to English. It was one of her best subjects she always found herself scoring high in it. As a little girl her parents often had friends around from all parts of the globe, and she’d often sneak downstairs listening to the conversation the adults always seemed to have. After a while, she began picking up on a few words and before long she found herself having full conversations in English, elementary school classes helped fill in the missing things she didn’t understand as well.

The Octo-guy explained a few more things before setting the class with writing a poem. It wasn’t so straight forward, however, since the poem had to end with the word, tentacles. Octo-guy would allow them to leave early if they completed this poem quickly. Akiko stared blankly at the empty paper, she had no idea what to write, mulling over many possible things she could write, none of them sounded good enough to her. Placing her pen down she let out a small sigh of frustration, she just wanted to go home.

From the corner of her eye, Akiko spotted Kayano one of the newest students raise her arm. The green-haired pudding lover had joined their class not too long ago, she was super friendly and always seemed to have a sweet smile on her face.

“Excuse me.” She called out. Her voice filled the silent classroom, making a few others stop what they were doing and watch her instead.

“What is it Kayano?” Octo-guy asked, his permanent smile still on his yellow face.

“I know the school year has already started, but…what’s your name?” She asked. Octo-guy looked a little surprised for a moment before seemingly starting to get a little flustered, he stumbled over his words and nervously seemed to rub his tentacles together. “We can’t really call you teacher, strange octopus we have to kill or Octo-guy.”

Akiko smirked she was glad her nickname for their new teacher was being used by her classmates. It was really the first thing that came to mind when they first met him, he didn’t give them a name, so she decided to come up with it. Octo-guy, on the other hand, looked horrified at the different names Kayano listed.

“Who gave me the name Octo-guy!?” He whined. Akiko covered a hand over her mouth and sniggered into it. Octo-guy happened to hear her though and gave a look of disbelief. Well Akiko imagined it more so than him actually doing it, his permanent smile never hardly seemed to falter. “Akiko that’s mean!”

“Sorry teach.” She gave a small shrug while smiling in amusement.

Octo-guy turned back to Kayano, he seemed to have accepted her apology quickly. “I don’t really have a name.” He admitted. “Why don’t you think of one for me? But after you finish your poem.” He quickly added not wanting her to fall behind.

Kayano gave a quick nod before turning back to her work. Akiko gave a small pout as she silently watched Octo-guy walk back to his seat. What was wrong with Octo-guy? A few more minutes had passed, and Akiko found herself nearing completion of her poem, needless to say, she seemed pretty proud of it, after all, it had taken her ages to come up with ideas.

The scaping of a chair suddenly caught the small brunettes attention, and once again she found herself distracted from her work. This time it was Nagisa who happened to move, he was walking towards Octo-guy with his paper held up, it looked like he’d already finished. However, Akiko caught a sneaky glimpse of the green anti-sensei knife hidden behind the paper. He was going to do it; he was going to try and kill the Octo-guy.

Silently she watched as Nagisa took step by step getting closer. Octo-guy looked out of it; seems he was getting sleepy as the day was almost over. The two made eye contact as Nagisa grew close enough to touch him. All of a suddenly he withdrew the knife from its hiding place behind the paper, and swung it towards Octo-guy, everyone was shocked at his bold attempt there was no way something so simple as this would kill him. Like Akiko had predicted Octo-guy was still in one piece, his tentacle was gripped around Nagisa’s wrist stopping the bluenette from stabbing him in the chest.

“I told you already you need to come up with a better plan.” Octo-guy tutted Nagisa. However, he didn’t seem to see what came next.

Nagisa stepped forward and allowed his body to fall towards Octo-guy like he wanted to be caught. Widening his arm Nagisa looked like he was about to give Octo-guy a bear hug, Akiko’s eyes widened when she suddenly spotted the object around Nagisa’s neck. He wasn’t, was he?

Then all of a sudden the grenade exploded; the once silent room was suddenly filled with a noisy explosion. Small tiny bb pellets came flying from the small grenade, they bounded off the wall behind Octo-guy and sprung towards the other students. Akiko had to quickly hold a hand out before any of the small pellets could hit her in the face. Did that mean Nagisa was…? Akiko hated to think of the outcome, she didn’t know if she could see one of her classmates dead.

Nearby Terasaka jumped up from his seat and fist punched the air in triumph. His two buddies Yoshida and Muramatsu joined in on his cheer for victory. Akiko abruptly stood wanting to get a closer look at where both Nagisa and Octo-guy had previously been.

“Terasaka! What did you give Nagisa?” Kayano who’d gotten close to Nagisa since she first joined the class stood and yelled as the three ran towards the front of the class.

“A toy grenade.” He answered simply, the glare Kayano gave him forced Terasaka to continue with his explanation. “Stuffed it with gunpowder and those special bb pellets. Made quite a mess though.” The large idiot observed his surroundings. Like he said many bb pellets were everywhere, they’d been scattered about as the grenade exploded, no doubt they’d be cleaning this up later.

A small bundle of nerves wormed there way about in Akiko’s stomach, the feeling making her queasy. Had Terasaka just killed Nagisa? Akiko really hoped not she was close with the bluenette and didn’t know how she’d take his death. All this just for some money, no one's life was worth more than money, a sudden urge to punch Terasaka washed over Akiko and she found herself moving a few paces away from her desk. Kayano sudden gasp stopped Akiko’s advances, the green-haired girl was now crouched down next to a large lump on the ground.

“Don’t worry it’s just a little explosion. I’ll cove Nagisa’s medical bills with my ten billon.” He dismissed the girl with a small wave. The large guy bent down searching for Octo-guy probably. Akiko gritted her teeth, someone like that shouldn’t get ten billion in cash, he didn’t deserve it. Cheap dirty tricks like that doesn’t get one anywhere. 

Moving in closer Akiko could see the same small lump on the ground that Kayano was looking at. A weird snake-like sink covered the lump like a blanket in the winter, Terasaka also noticed the same thing she did. Upon a closer inspection relief flooded Akiko like a wave crashing on a shore, inside the skin blanket was none other than Nagisa, and he seemed unharmed. Not a single scratch on his body. That left the question, where was Octo-guy?

“I shed my skin once a month.” The sudden voice of Octo-guy made everyone jump in surprise. Looking around Akiko couldn’t see him, however, something dark moving on the ceiling caught her eye. It was him, somehow he was on the ceiling. “I covered the bomb with it to absorb the explosion. I don’t like having to do that.” He sounded pissed.

Octo-guy jumped down from the ceiling and his face was pitch black, he was seriously pissed off. This was the first time seeing his face turn black, sure she’d seen his face turn red, purple, and other colours, but this was new and scary.

“Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu. You came up with this plan didn’t you?” Even the tone of his voice sounded pissed. The three boys looked like they were about to pass out with terror, and Terasaka being the jerk he was tried pinning the blame all on Nagisa. However, from the stutter in voice, he didn’t sound so believable.

Octo-guy suddenly disappeared; the window was open where he flew out off. Akiko wondered where he was off to in such a hurry but knew it couldn’t be good. In a split second he was back and carrying plaques. Taking a closer look Akiko realised it was actually everyone nameplates of their houses.

“I made a deal. I promised I would never harm any of you. But, if you try to assassinate me like that again, let me remind you that everyone else is fair game.” He growled out dropping the nameplates in his arms, no tentacles.

Akiko felt panicked all of a sudden, her eyes scanning each and everyone’s nameplates, she was looking for her families own. Her green orbs quickly landed on the clean white nameplate reading her surname, her eyes widened realising this guy wasn’t joking around Terasaka and his buddies really ticked him off and now he was going to take it out on their families. For a second, and only a second Akiko wondered if Octo-guy doing something to her parents was really a bad thing, it wasn’t like they treated her well. Would she really miss them if they were gone? Probably not too much, but she needed to think of her little brother who would be left all alone to fend for himself, then again they’d probably be forced to live with their older brother. At the thought of that, a shiver went down her spine, there was no way she was living with him.

“You’re a nasty creature! You disintegrated most of the moon and tell us you’re going to blow up the Earth, why shouldn’t we use nasty methods to kill a nasty creature such as yourself?!” Terasaka yelled out shaking his pointing finger at Octo-guy.

All of a sudden Octo-guys blackface disappeared and a light red face with a darker red circle appeared. That was a quick change in emotion. “Nasty? I thought your idea was wonderful.” He was smiling once again. “Especially your contribution, Nagisa.” He patted the bluenette head with his tentacle. “I give you a ten out of ten, I was totally caught off guard. However, the rest of you didn’t even consider Nagisa’s safety. Nagisa himself didn’t seem to consider his safety as well, you’re better than that all of you.” His face was suddenly purple this time.

This guy did go through a lot of emotions quickly, it was like an emotional overload.

“Just a few words of advice from your target. I want you to assassinate me with a method the brings a smile to your face, one that you can take pride in. You’re all more than capable of that.”

Akiko smiled he was right; they could definitely come up with a much better assassination attempt. Maybe one that wouldn’t risk the lives of any of their classmates. For an octopus, he really did have some great advice. “Don’t worry Octo-guy we’ll definitely kill you before next year!” Akiko gave him a thumbs up while grinning childishly. Octo-guy turned to her his face now yellow with green stripes as he chuckled.

“I’d like to see you try. You can go early if you succeed.” He smirked at them. Akiko couldn’t help but laugh at his weird antics, she really liked this teacher.

Behind her Kayano let out a small gasp, turning back to the green-haired girl Akiko saw her giving a small smile of happiness. “A teacher who can’t be killed. Sensei means teacher. Korosenai means can’t be killed. So, how about we call you Korosensei. It’s a pun!” She looked proud of herself for coming up with that. Her eyes light with happiness, Octo-guy looked at Kayano his face once again yellow.

Akiko gave a small nod, what Kayano had come up with seemed far better than Octo-guy. Korosensei, it sounded good and it seemed he liked it too. Everyone seemed to agree with the name Kayano had come up with, so that meant from this moment on this octopus was formally known as Korosensei! Their teacher. Akiko decided however to keep the Octo-guy name stored away until it was of use and she could use it to either embarrass him or annoy him, whichever came first.

Later that night after school had finished, Akiko found herself thinking over the eventful day. Nagisa nearly got himself killed, while Terasaka acted like a big jerk she really didn’t know her feelings on him. They also had a new name for the octopus, Korosensei. It was a play on words and one that would stick with them all forever.

Akiko quietly hummed to herself, she was in a rather good mood no one on the main campus seemed to have bothered her today, it was most likely due to her staying behind after school for some tutoring with Korosensei. She swung her bag steadily as she made her way home, once again her bed was calling begging to be slept in after her long day at school.

“Aki-Chan!” Her name was suddenly called out, well her nickname which only one person called her. Rio, she’d completely forgotten about the blonde who was walking home with her, she’d been off in dreamland while Rio was probably trying to get her attention. Turning to Rio she gave her a sheepish smile making the blonde laugh. “Honestly, Aki-Chan.”

“Sorry, what did you say.” She rubbed the back of her head. She completely missed what the blonde said.

“Don’t you think Kayano was a little too worried about Nagisa today? I mean they both seem really close and all, do you perhaps think there’s something there?” she giggled like a girl with a crush.

Akiko rolled her eyes, of course, Rio wanted to talk to her about matchmaking, it couldn’t be anything else, could it. Her blue eyes seemed to glow even brighter as they walked under the lit street lights, she was plotting something, and Akiko really didn’t want to be a part of it. Why couldn’t Rio find a devil matchmaking buddy?

“I suppose.” Akiko placed a hand to her chin in thought. She knew Kayano was good friends with Nagisa but was there really something more there? They’d hardly known each other for that long. Sometimes Akiko would catch the two chatting silently during class, making her wonder if something was going on between the two, but she always brushed it off thinking they were simply good friends.

“I know there is!” Rio exclaimed. She completely ignored Akiko’s response making the girl shake her head. Rio suddenly fell silent as she secretly plotted her plan to get the two together, suddenly after a few minutes, she was looking at Akiko again. “Do you think there are any good looking guys in our class?” she smirked.

Akiko wondered how this conversation had shifted to her liking any of the guys in class. Honestly, she didn’t really see anyone in that way, not yet at least. Sure some of the guys in their class were good looking, such as Isogai even Maehara was good looking and nice once you got past the playboy antics. However, she hadn’t really thought of liking any of them romantically.

Akiko shook her head, “Nah I don’t really see anyone like that. Sure some of the guys are good looking, but I don’t like them any more than friends.” She avoided giving names otherwise Rio would end up plotting her never to be engagement party or something.

Rio gave a small pout, she didn’t want that answer from Akiko, she clearly wanted some juicy gossip from her friend. “How about anyone else outside of school?” she begged for intel.

Akiko rolled her eyes, there was no one outside of school either. Well, there was him, but that childish crush disappeared in her third year of elementary school, besides, they hadn’t spoken since their first year in junior high. It wasn’t like she liked him or anything she just admired his strong fighting spirit, after all, he stopped some of the kids in elementary from bullying her.

“Nope, no one outside of school.” She laughed as Rio pouted even more. “Don’t worry about it Rio, I’m sure at some point in the future I’ll meet someone I like, at the moment however I’m more concentrated on killing Korosensei and getting through junior high,” Akiko said trying to make her feel a little better.

“Mark my words I’ll find you someone to love.” She suddenly proclaimed making Akiko want to facepalm, this girl never stopped, did she.

The rest of the walk was mostly Rio talking, Akiko added in her small contribution here and there. Rio was going on and on about guys for Akiko to date or at least meet, and the brunette told her no every time. Soon the conversation once again shifted this time to the other girls in the class, and who Rio could pair them up with. Let’s just say Akiko was glad to get home that night, her head hurt from all the plans Rio crammed into her brain for the next few months. She called it operation shipping!

* * *

**Sorry If Rio is a little occ.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sweat rolled down Akiko’s neck, the knife clutched tightly in her grip. She was the last to go up against Karasuma, unlike most though, she chose to face him alone. Dropping her body to the ground, she placed a hand on the dusty ground before doing a half-flip and attempting to kick Karasuma with an outstretched foot. It was unsuccessful though, the monster known as Mr Karasuma blocked her attack with his bare arm, nothing seemed to faze this guy. Flipping over entirely Akiko stood calculating her next move. It was clear he was far too strong for her; she’d seen his strength first hand when he beat both Isogai and Maehara. No wonder the ministry of defence wanted him to teach them physical education, with this training alone they could get a step closer to killing Korosensei.

Deciding on what she was going to do, Akiko simply dropped her knife and gave a small shrug. Mr Karasuma stood, his gaze never leaning Akiko in case she had other motives; however, the brunette only gave a small smile and raised her hands in surrender. Mr Karasuma took that as a sign of Akiko giving up, positioning his posture up straight he walked over about to give some advice. Akiko, on the other hand, had different plans.

Once Mr Karasuma was close enough she suddenly kicked out a leg. However, instead of coming into contact with his stomach as she wanted it too, Mr Karasuma had once again caught her leg. Dam him and his quick reflexes! Without any warning he kicked out a free leg tripping up Akiko, the small girl fell to the ground with a loud thud. Akiko layed there stunned, her green orbs wide with shock, that was so quick how did he manage to counter-attack her so quickly.

Mr Karasuma let go of Akiko and turned to the rest of the class, “that’s all for today.” He spoke. Korosensei suddenly appeared behind Karasuma who quickly whipped a knife trying to strike him down, _at least Korosensei is quicker than him._ Akiko thought, a small pout on her face. That move had never failed her before.

“Akiko, that was great!” Yada came over offering her hand. Akiko greatly accepted her friend's hand. Once on both feet, she dusted herself off, her sore bum still ached from the hard fall to the ground.

“Thanks. But, it wasn’t that good, I couldn’t even land a single hit on Mr Karasuma.” She gave Yada a small pout making her laugh.

“We have an English test now don’t we?” She asked. Akiko suddenly remember she was ment to study before bed last night but didn’t. “Have you prepared,” Yada smirked as Akiko rubbed the back of her head nervously. Of course, she had!

“Maybe!”

“I think I’m going to enjoy P.E lessons from now on!” Kurahashi giggled, her childish voice could be heard above everyone’s chatter. Akiko spotted the small girl happily giving Mr Karasuma a quick look, only to turn away when the older guy turned to observe the students. Akiko smiled as she spotted small pink hues on Kurahashi’s cheeks, she was just so cute.

Turning away from the cute girl a sudden voice had caught her attention, her eyes widened spotting a single person stood on the bank casually sipping strawberry milk from the carton he held. His red hair danced as the wind blew past his solid body, the black blazed blew out, making it look like some kind of cape. Why was he here?

All chatter had now died down as Nagisa greeted the newcomer. His mercury coloured eyes quickly shifted away from Nagisa, and for a second Akiko thought he was looking at her. However, he confidently strode up to Korosensei ignoring everyone else in the process. Korosensei being the responsible teacher he was scolded the red-haired for being late, before holding his tentacle out for him to shake.

Innocently the red-haired took ahold of Korosensei’s tentacle like he had no intent to harm. Akiko knew him better however, and as she predicted Korosensei’s tentacle exploded in his hand. The yellow tentacle had turned into gloop and dripped to the ground like slime. Both Korosensei and the class were in shock, all of a sudden a hidden knife was pulled out as he attempted to stab the yellow octopus. Akiko wanted to be shocked like everyone else, but she knew he’d come up with something sneaky like this, after all this was his kind of thing. He really could be the one to kill Korosensei.

Akiko knew her teacher well too, she knew he wouldn’t be killed so easily. Like a flash of light, Korosensei disappeared then quickly reappeared a few meters away from his original spot. The red-haired didn’t seem fazed though, he simply smiled and set to taunting Korosensei instead. Akiko rolled her eyes there was no way something so silly as a taunt would rile Korosensei up. She was wrong however, Korosensei looked annoyed something he said must have really annoyed him since his face had turned red in anger.

In the end, the red-headed boy walked away leaving Korosensei utterly speechless, Akiko was surprised he’d normally have a witty come back by now. Green eyes followed every move the red-haired boy made, it seemed he was actually heading back to class like the rest of them should be doing. No one dared a move though they were still in shock that Korosensei’s tentacle was actually destroyed, he’d already grown it back by now, but that wasn’t the point. The point was someone in their class actually managed to land a hit on him, and it was none of them. Karma Akabane was already a star student and he hadn’t even been in school for a full day yet.

A hard elbow to the rib force Akiko to turn away and glare at Rio. The blond-haired girl was smirking, _what now?_ Akiko thought. She seemed to look between both Akiko and where Karma had disappeared into the classroom, her smirk growing bigger with every passing second.

“I see you couldn’t take your eyes off him.”

Akiko rolled her eyes; she was being ridiculous if she was suggesting what Akiko though she was. “Neither could any of us. Don’t assume things, Rio.” She gave a small pout.

Lucky for her Rio decided to let it slide, the smirk however never seemed to leave her face and Akiko knew she was clearly in for something. Letting out a large sigh her former red-haired friend was already going to be the death of her, and they hadn’t even rekindled their friendship yet.

_Boing, boing…_

Akiko’s eye twitched with annoyance, she peaked up from her test pen paused mid-way through a word. Her green eyes glared at the back of the yellow head, Korosensei was stood at the front of the class, pitifully punching the wall. Every time his tentacle connected with the hard wall; an annoying noise echoed around the silent room. Normally it would be fine, but they were in the middle of a test, and it was really starting to get on Akiko’s last nerve now. _Can’t he shut up?_ She thought angrily.

Next to her, the same annoying red-haired sat smugly in his seat. Akiko silently wondered why she was stuck sat next to him; she’d slowly began enjoying her time alone at the back of the class. Even though Terasaka was there, she’d usually just block him out.

“The wall surrenders Korosensei! We’re taking a test here!” Hinata yelled.

Korosensei quickly froze and whipped around looking guilty, “sorry.”

Silence fell over the class again, and Akiko got back to finishing up her test. Korosensei had now weirdly slumped down the wall looking very glum. He was looking so depressed that someone managed to actually land a hit on him, usually he was cocky because he knew none of them could hit him, but today was different. She didn’t get it, however, wasn’t that what he wanted, he always seemed to remind them about killing him. Another annoying voice had caught Akiko’s attention though, Terasaka that big jerk.

“Hey, Karma you don’t want to get that monster mad, you know.” He spoke in a matter of fact tone. Akiko looked towards the guys and saw his two friends ignoring their tests and looking between Terasaka and Karama instead.

Akiko smirked, “you’d know all about that Terasaka. After all, you looked like you wet yourself when Korosensei was pissed with you.” A small snigger came from both Yoshida and Muramatsu.

Terasaka shot a glare at Akiko, she’d hit a vulnerable spot. She knew he’d hate her bring that up. “Shut up Akiko.”

Akiko gave a roll of her eyes and stuck her tongue out. “Your words wound me Terasaka.” She faked hurt by placing a hand over her heart.

“Of course I made him mad. I almost killed him. Hey Terasaka, did you actually wet your pants after you pissed him off?” Karma smirked glancing at Terasaka who looked annoyed.

“Wha…I did not! Akiko is making that shit up! Do you want a piece of me too?” His anger got the better of him, and he suddenly slammed both fists on the table yelling at Karma.

Terasaka’s sudden outburst and threat didn’t seem to faze the red-head, he simply ignored the idiot beside him and remained watching Korosensei. Akiko couldn’t help but snigger as Terasaka proceeded to disturb everyone else who was still writing.

“Hey, you two! Quiet during the test!” Korosensei told them angrily.

He’s one to talk, after all, he’s been making most of the noise. Akiko rolled her eyes, Korosensei was so childish. Suddenly out of nowhere, Karma whipped out a random ice cream. At the sight of the sugary treat Akiko felt her stomach gurgle with hunger, she quickly looked away sheepishly hoping no one heard her stomach.

“Sorry, Korosensei!” Karam smirked. “I’m done with my test now, so I’ll just sit here and eat my ice cream.” Peeking over at the ice cream, she really wanted a bite. She hadn’t had once since last summer, and it was too cold during winter to have one.

“You know you’re not allowed to eat in class. Where did you even get that anyway?” Korosensei asked, his tentacle was pointing at the sweet treat. All of a sudden his face turned shocked then afraid. “Hey, that’s my gelato! I brought it in Italy yesterday!” His cry echoed around the room.

By now mostly everyone had given up with their test, Korosensei was just being too noisy now. Akiko, on the other hand, rolled her eyes, of course Karma had taken that from Korosensei. Actually, how had it even lasted a day? Wouldn’t it have melted by now? The sweet treat was calling her however, she really wanted to steal it off both Korosensei and Karma.

“Oops, my bad!” He chuckled, waving around the ice cream. “I found it in the freezer in the faculty room.”

“My bad!” Korosensei echoed, he inched forward ever so slightly wanting it back. “For your information, I had to fly through the stratosphere to keep it from melting. And the stratosphere’s cold.” He was moving in even closer now, seemed like he really wanted it back bad.

“Hmm…so what are you going to do about it? Squishy-punch me?” So this was all a ploy, Karma clearly had some ulterior motive up his sleeve. It better be worth it though, the poor ice cream needed to be eaten by someone!

“Squishy-punch? No, I’m just going to eat the rest of my Gelato!” Korosensei said he was clearly getting annoyed now. Nothing stood between him and his ice cream.

Once Korosensei was in tentacle reach of his ice cream, a few loud explosions caught his attention. The yellow octopus gasped then looked down in shock, following his gaze Akiko spotted lots of small pink bb pellets on the ground. The goop from Korosensei exploded tentacle dripped down into a small puddle, it was a gross sight to see and Akiko scrunched her nose up in disgust. Karma had gotten him again, that was literally the second time in an hour that Korosensei had been tricked and his tentacles destroyed.

Akiko shot her head up at the sound of three gunshots and an amused laugh. Karma had taken out a concealed gun and was aiming at Korosensei who managed to dodge straight away. This was all some kind of game to him, wasn’t it?

“I’m going to keep this up. You think I care if I disturb your classes?” He spoke smugly. “If you don’t like it, kill my parents, kill whoever. But once you do you won’t be a teacher anymore; you’ll be a monster.” A dark chuckle came from Karam’s mouth. How could he even speak like that, surely he valued his parent's lives, right. He’s changed so much from elementary, what happened to him.

The ice cream he’d been holding until now was pushed into Korosensei clothes, the sticky sweet treat was smeared across the black clothes, and some even dripped onto the floor. Akiko seethed, what a waste of perfectly good ice cream! What did it do to any of them? It just wanted to be eaten. Her eyes trailed after the cone as it splattered to the floor, a small pout on her lips, she really wanted that.

Karma turned away from Korosensei for a second and grabbed the exam paper sitting neatly on his desk. “Here’s my test. I know I aced it.” He gloated before throwing it up into the air and walking away. “See you tomorrow Korosensei.” With a small wave, he was gone.

Korosensei was quiet for a moment, so was the class. There was so much blood lust radiating of the red-haired boy making Akiko a little worried for him. A small frown tugged at her lips as she leant back into her chair, she bent her head back looking at the ceiling. Korosensei had taken out a white cloth and began to clean off his clothes, the ice cream seemed to come off without any effort. He returned to the front of the class and once again everyone resumed writing and finishing off their exams. For Akiko though she continued looking up, she was thinking, since when did Karma become like that?

***

After school Akiko found herself being forced to walk home with Rio and Yada. They had invited Kurahashi, but she had to stay behind for tutoring with Korosensei, it was a shame because the small girl often stuck up for Akiko when she was picked on by Rio. Most of the time she failed because Rio would mention Karasuma and she’d turned into a blushing mess.

Both Rio and Yada were chatting, Rio often throwing playful insults at Yada who’d argue back equally playful. Every so often the two would glance at Akiko who was slowly following the two, each time the brunette missed the looks her two friends would give her.

Akiko followed silently behind, her eyes following the ground as she walked and a curtain of hair falling around her face stopping people from seeing the concentrated look on her face. Akiko was in deep thought, so deep, in fact she missed every word her two friends said. That stupid red-haired had been plaguing her mind like a disease ever since the incident with Korosensei. Akiko wondered why she even cared, there was no reason for her to care he was just another classmate. As far as she was concerned their friendship had ended well over two years ago, but that was another thing which she kept thinking about, why had they stopped being friends? Could she possibly be worried about him? why now though, neither one seemed to care all those years ago.

She let a frustrated huff out, her nostrils flaring as the puff of air came out through her nose. This was so annoying. Once again she failed to miss the looks from the two girls in front, her hair preventing and saving her from the smirk Rio gave. Yada looked a little less intimidating and gave more of a concerned glance.

Suddenly an arm slithered its way around Akiko’s neck, the sudden contact brought her out of thought. Thinking it was danger, she suddenly gabbed ahold of the arm and was about to kick the intruder in their stomach. She stopped short of kicking the person when she saw it was none other than Rio, the blonde had her one hand up in surrender.

“Chill out girl, it’s just me.” She laughed nervously.

Akiko relaxed her body and quickly apologised to Rio. She hadn’t meant to nearly kick her, she was just surprised when someone touched her that was all, after all, she was far too in thought to even notice her friends calling her name.

“Everything alright? You’ve been quiet since school ended.” Yada’s worried voice echoed into Akiko’s brain.

“I’m fine, sorry if I’ve worried you. Just been thinking that’s all.” Akiko flashed a grin at Yada. She hadn’t meant to make them worry; it was just that idiot infecting her mind.

A low chuckled erupted from Rio forcing both Akiko and Yada to give her worried looks, had the girl just cracked? After a while of laughter Rio turned to Akiko and pointed a finger at her.

“You’re thinking about the new student!” a wide grin spread across her face, and for a second, she looked exactly like Korosensei. Dam that octopus infecting everyone with his smile!

Akiko’s eyes widened in alarm, how the hell could Rio know that? Was she suddenly a mind reader? If she knew the truth it could spell disaster for Akiko, Rio would never let her live it down. “No!” She said all too quickly making her look suspicious.

“Lies!” Rio exclaimed, making Akiko curse herself for responding to quick. Yada was silent, she watched both girls have a small stair off while Rio tried to pry information out of Akiko. “Just admit it already, you’ve been thinking about him all day! Do you like him or something? Maybe love at first sight? Oh, my baby Aki-Chan in love! I never thought the day would come.” Rio began rambling.

“No way! I don’t love him!” Akiko blurted out stopping Rio from her rambling. “I knew him back in elementary school, and I’ve just been thinking about how he’s changed since we last spoke.” Rio’s face dropped; Akiko had ruined her internal matchmaking. 

“So you knew Karma in elementary school?” Yada asked. Akiko nodded confirming what she had just said. “So what was he like back then?”

Akiko had to think for a second, a small frown fell into place as she recalled her elementary school days. “Well, he was a lot nicer never went on about all this killing a teacher thing. Sure he liked to play pranks on other kids, but nothing too harmful, he was a sweet kid. There was that one time he even saved me from some bullies, we became friends after that.”

“Cute.” Yada gushed smiling.

“A damsel in distress being saved by a knight in shining armour. Young love!” Rio giggled, it seemed she took what Akiko had said the wrong way.

“So are you guys still friends?” Yada asked.

“No.” Akiko frowned.

Rio’s happiness was suddenly destroyed, the knight in shining armour vision was crushed by a simple word. “What did he do?” She growled sounding like an overprotective friend.

“Nothing really, we just stopped speaking to each other in junior high. We each made different friends and then drifted apart I guess. I was just shocked seeing him that’s all, plus I wasn’t expecting the whole killing a teacher thing.” Akiko smiled; however, it was just a cover-up it had really hurt her back then. Every time she tried contacting him he’d just ignored her. She guessed he just didn’t want to be friends anymore and finally left it. “Don’t worry Rio, it doesn’t bother me.”

“But…” She pouted, she wanted to ship them clearly. “But you guys would go well together, two childhood friends in love! Wouldn’t that make a great story!” She gushed, her mood changing again.

Akiko rolled her eyes and shook her head. A small laugh came from her mouth as Rio attempted to plan things out. “Go ship Nagisa and Kayano then, there’s clearly something going on there.”

Rio froze. “True, they’re always together.” Yada nodded agreeing with Akiko.

“Yes, their ship will sail soon!” Rio cheered. “They just need to make some kind of move, too bad Nagisa is really dense, and Kayano she’s just too shy and her love for pudding gets in the way of her love for Nagisa. Maybe I can push them together somehow.” Rio muttered the last part mostly to herself, however, both Akiko and Yada heard it.

It seemed Rio suddenly forgot all about shipping Akiko with Karma, she would have to thank both Nagisa and Kayano at a later date. They wouldn’t know why but she didn’t care, and she couldn’t let them know about Rio’s plans it would just ruin the ship if they knew something was going on.

“The NagiKae ship will sail!”


	6. Chapter 6

Akiko rolled over in her bed, sleepy eyes blinking as the rays of sunlight filtered into her bedroom, she’d forgotten to close her curtains last night. It was already half seven in the morning, and if she wanted to be at school on time today she’d better get up soon. But something, however, kept her glued to her bed, she was warm and comfy under the covers making her resting body want to stay. However, it was something else entirely that forced her to stay. what Rio had said the previous day had invaded her mind all night and she couldn’t get the smirking face of her friend out of her mind.

Not only that but she knew that idiot Karma was going to be there as well, she didn’t want to see his face today, it reminded her of the times they use to spend together back in elementary school, things were less complicated back then. 

_You guys would go well together!_

Rio’s voice echoed around in her head; she didn’t need to be reminded of that. She didn’t even like the boy in that way. Akiko was over the moon when Rio changed the subject to Nagisa and Kayano she didn’t want to think of herself and Karma together, it would never work anyway.

With a long dragged out sigh, Akiko pulled her body from her bed. Might as well go to school, Korosensei would only come to get her if she didn’t show. Seriously he’d done that before when she was late, he didn’t like tardiness and wanted everyone at school to learn. In the end, he flew her to school at Mach 20, and that was an experience.

After what seemed like forever Akiko found herself nearing the school gates, students of all ages mulled around the streets, some rushed not wanting to be late while others casually strolled down the streets chatting with friends. Not to fair ahead Akiko spotted a mop of mousy brown hair, which she hadn’t seen for the past few weeks. Minako was walking alone while reading something in her hands.

“Minako!” She called out her friends name. Ever since she got into A class the two hadn’t spent as much time together as they use to, maybe walking the rest of the way to school with Minako would cheer her up. The mousey-brown haired girl hadn’t seemed to hear her though, and once again Akiko found herself calling out her friends name.

Slowing down her paces Minako glanced over her shoulder, “oh hey Akiko.” She gave a somewhat half-smile, making Akiko wonder if the girl was depressed or something.

“Everything alright?” Akiko offered her a friendly smile.

“Fine.” She replied, her eyes once again reverting back to the book in her hands.

A little frown fell onto her face, it seemed some book was more important than herself. “What ya reading there?” She asked.

“Oh nothing really, just studying,” Minako said, not even bothering to take her eyes off the book.

Akiko shoulders slumped, Minako was surely being short with her today. She wondered if the girl was annoyed at her or something, after all, they hadn’t spent much time together since the start of term. A small smile once again passed across Akiko face; she was going to cheer her up even if it killed her.

“I’m sorry we haven’t spent much time together, you wanna come around after school today? We can watch a movie or something, maybe even invite Hayato.” She couldn’t help but apologise, it was just something she done out of habit.

“No thank you, I have a lot of studying to do.” She simply answered.

Akiko was not expecting a no for an answer, Minako was always the cheerful type and she always agreed to go around one of their houses after school, Akiko felt her heart sink a little. No matter surely she was free another day, she couldn’t be studying all the time.

“Well, maybe another time then?” She asked, hoping Minako would agree and changed to the once happy person she use to be. Dull Minako was no fun at all.

“No!” Minako suddenly snapped. “I don’t want to go around your house after school, not today not ever!” Akiko’s eyes widened; this was the first time she’d ever seen Minako angry. “Look Kaiga…” It seemed they were suddenly on a last name basis now. “…I think we should stop being friends, you’re in E class and I’m in A. I have a reputation to uphold, important grades to get, and I don’t need you to hold me down. I’m sorry Kaiga, but that’s just the way things have to be.”

The whole world felt like it had just stopped for Akiko, she wasn’t expecting that today. Her heart felt like it could break, she’d just lost one of her closest friends in mere seconds. Minako gave her one last look before turning away without a word, many students all around were looking at the two girls and muttering. The corner of Akiko’s eyes burned with hot tears, blinking a few times and sucking in a deep breath, she refused to cry in front of any of these jerks. Pulling her school bag up to her shoulder once again, she continued walking forward, her eyes fixated on the ground below, she wouldn’t show anyone how weak she could be. Inside, however, she was screaming with frustration and heartbreak, Minako’s words had pierced her like a thousand needless, this wasn’t the same Minako from last year class A had changed her.

From the moment Akiko walked into class her nose wrinkled at the stench, it smelt like a dead rat had died in the ocean. Looking around the class she spotted a dead octopus on the teachers desk with a knife through its body. Karma. Akiko looked at the red-haired boy sitting in his chair looking smug, some of the other students who were here before her sat silently in their seats, not a single word was uttered.

Moving to her desk she slumped down, her head coming into contact with her desk, she wasn’t really in the mood for any assassination attempts today. Shortly after herself, Korosensei arrived, he was looking nice and cheerful today unlike most. It seemed yesterday hadn’t got to him at all. Like herself, his eyes came into contact with the dead octopus.

“Oops sorry.” Karma’s voice rang through the silence, he was enjoying this far too much. “I thought it was you and killed it. I’ll throw it away for you if you hand it to me.” Akiko lifted her head and watched Korosensei pick the octopus up. She thought he was going to fall for the same trick again.

However, all of a sudden before Korosensei could reach Karam his tentacle turned into five small drills or something like that. It seemed to catch Karma by surprise, then suddenly he vanished only to reappear with a few bags and a…missile? Akiko wondered where he’d even got a missile from and what he was going to do with it, blowing up the main campus suddenly drifted into her mind, it sounded like a good idea but there was no way she could hurt anyone.

“I will never let an assassin get away scot-free.” His face turned dark, as his drills worked to prepare something.

A warm delicious scent drifted into Akiko’s nose and her stomach gurgled, was Korosensei making some food? Suddenly he stopped and shoved something in Karma’s mouth. Surprised Karma spat out the perfectly good food, the dumpling fell to the ground and rolled. He was wasting even more food, Akiko shook her head and pouted she could have eaten that. 

“You look pale, you skipped breakfast didn’t you?” Korosensei said. He seemed to already know the answer before Karam could even say. “Here Akiko eat these. Seems you skipped breakfast too.” He handed over the dumplings and proceed to tut lightly scolding her for skipping the most important meal of the day.

Akiko ignored anything else which went on between both Karm and Korosensei, she was enjoying the food which had been whipped up at Mach 20. Every time she took a bite of the dumplings she practically sparkled with happiness; the warm food suddenly made all her problems melt away.

The food was enough to make her actually listen properly in maths for once. Once she was nice and full she eagerly took part in the maths lesson, next to her the red-haired often took several glanced at her scribbling down important notes. A small tsk sound could be heard coming from him every time he looked over, Akiko decided to ignore it for the first couple of times, but after the fourth time, it was annoying her.

“What?” She whispered, taking a glance over at him.

“Why are you bothering to listen to this octopus? He’s just some dumb teacher.” He whispered back.

Akiko actually felt offended, Korosensei wasn’t a dumb teacher he was a very good one actually. Since he’d been teaching the class she actually began understanding maths more, although it was still tricky he still helped her understand it to the best of his ability.

“No he’s not, why don’t you actually pay attention, and you’ll see it for yourself.” She shot back. Karma looked genuinely surprised for a second before his smug smirk fell onto his face again.

After another few minutes, Korosensei’s tentacles seemed to come flying back towards them. Out of reflexes she ducked thinking they were going to hit her, but instead they seemed to catch something. Korosensei had grabbed ahold of the gun Karma was holding.

“Too slow Karma.” Korosensei whipped around his head a smug glint in his black beady eyes. “I even had enough time to do your nails, you like them?” he asked.

Akiko couldn’t help but snigger. Korosensei had taken the gun off Karma and painted his nail all girly. He even had time to put on little gems and add small details as well. Karma’s eye twitched in annoyance, and he shot a glare at Akiko for laughing at his humiliation. She had to admit Korosensei had done a very good job, she wondered where he’d even learned to do that from, and where did he get the things from? Their teacher surly was an anomaly.

Karma’s attempts didn’t stop at first period, however, through the next two periods he seemed to be plotting and calculating his next move, Korosensei didn’t even care that Karma wasn't paying attention to his lessons, it seemed like he was starting to have fun.

His next attempt didn’t happen until the fourth period. They were in home economics trying to make soups, no doubt the octopus was making them do this so he could eat all their hard work later. Akiko was in a group with Yada and Kurahashi, they were making mushroom soup which Kurahashi wanted to give to Mr Karasuma after they’d finished. Akiko could help but go along with her plan, she was just so cute especially with this crush on their P.E teacher.

A loud cluttering sound caught each girl’s attention, it was Karma again. He had smacked Fuwa’s pan of soup-making all the contents come flying out into mid-air. Hot steam floated in every direction as the soup headed towards the ground and as Korosensei went in to save it, Karma pulled out his knife and tried to swing it at the octopus.

Of course like the last attempt it failed. Not only had Korosensei saved the soup and somehow managed to put it back into the pan, but he’d also dressed Karma into a pink girly apron with flowers and a heart, a matching flowered head bandana had also been tied around his head.

Karma ripped the bandana off his head messing up his already messy hair. His eyes were narrowed and glared daggers at Korosensei. Many of the class were laughing at the girly get up, however, those laughs were soon hushed when Karma gave everyone a dark look. Akiko, on the other hand, pocked her phone, she had taken a picture of the boy in his girly attire. She’d definitely be using that in the future for bribery of course.

When fifth period rolled around Karma was practically sat in his seat seething. Every plan he had come up with had failed, and his ego was beginning to take a hit. Every time he’d come up with something, Korosensei had managed to avoid getting killed, however, on the other hand, the class had learnt a whole lot of new weaknesses, Karma had helped them in that respect.

They were now in literature, and Korosensei was reading from a book while everyone else followed. The book was interesting, and Akiko was enjoying it, no doubt she’d finish it before bed tonight. Korosensei was stood between both herself and Karma, and like a flash of lightning he was combing Karma’s hair. Akiko leaned back in her chair and sniggered seeing the new look Korosensei had given Karma, although his messy hair looked a lot better on him. Karma, however, didn’t look too happy and seconds after Korosensei had finished with him he’d messed his hair up again.

It was like this throughout the rest of their classes, Karma tried some kind of assassination attempt, but couldn’t even get close to hitting Korosensei. Every time he failed Korosensei found some way to humiliate him further, and by the end of the school day, Karma was nowhere to be seen.

Akiko was just about ready to head back home, everyone else had gone on ahead of her which meant she’d have to walk home alone today, that was fine unless she ran into Minako on her way back. After what happened this morning she didn’t even want to see the girl, she felt betrayed by her former friend, _stupid A class_. She bitterly thought.

“Hey, Akiko!” Her name was called, and she found Nagisa running toward her. she briefly wondered if Rio had put her plan into motion yet.

“What’s up Nagisa.” She flashed him a smile. The girly boy paused for a second catching his breath, and Akiko couldn’t help but admire how cute he actually was, she just wanted to squish his cute cheeks together.

“So I was gonna find Karma-Kun. Might as well make sure he’s ok after all his ego really took a large hit today. Wanna come too?” He asked.

Akiko thought for a second did she really want to go find Karma. Her mind was telling her not to but something else was telling her to go find him. Akiko reluctantly agreed and soon found herself standing near the edge of a cliff. Hanging over the cliff was a tree and sat there was Karma contemplating something. He seemed fine for all the hits he’d taken today, she wondered if she should just leave, Nagisa and Karma would be fine on their own.

“Karma you alright?” Nagisa asked. Karma didn’t seem to hear the boy or simply ignored him. However the wind blew strongly making the tree wobble, Akiko felt some impending dread wash over her. What if the tree snapped? He would just fall.

“Oi get off the tree, it seems dangerous,” Akiko said. Again he ignored her as well. Akiko didn’t even know why she cared if he fell then it would be one less problem, but she didn’t want him to suddenly fall to his death.

“You know once Korosensei is on to you, it’s impossible to kill him by yourself, no mattered what you try. He’s not ordinary after all.” Nagisa spoke like he hand experience, then again he already did have experience. He failed the first time he attempted to assassinate Korosensei.

“Well do it together, you, me, Nagisa and everyone else. Just come off that tree and you’ll see.” Akiko smiled, she knew somewhere in the future they’d succeed they just need everyone on board, and that meant him too.

“No thanks.” He said. “I’ll kill him myself.” Karma empathized the myself part, so he really was adamant about this whole killing a teacher thing.

A cocky laugh echoed over the wind, Akiko didn’t even need to turn around and see who it was. Looked like Korosensei had come back to pick on Karma some more.

“Karma I sure did a lot of work on you today.” He was gloating, probably trying to annoy the red-haired even more. “If you want to continue, I still have a lot more from where that came from!”

Karma seemed to respond to that. “Can I ask you something?” He stood, and nervous butterflies seemed to appear in Akiko’s stomach, he was going to do something bad she just knew it. “You’re a teacher right?”

“Yes.” Korosensei nodded happily.

“And teachers protect their students right?” Akiko did not like where this was going.

“Of course.”

“That’s good to hear, then I can kill you.” He suddenly pulled out his gun again, his back facing the cliff. All off a sudden he dropped, Akiko eyes widened in horror, he didn’t just do that did he.

“Karma,” Nagisa yelled his name out and rushed forward.

Akiko was stood frozen in shock, so he would willingly kill himself, not caring if everyone around him suffered. Korosensei was gone within milliseconds, and before she knew it Nagisa had let out a sigh of relief. It seemed Korosensei had caught Karma before he could fall to his death.

Korosensei once again appeared behind Akiko and Nagisa, this time carrying Karma in his tentacles. Once the boy was safe on the ground the octopus let out a long sigh of relief. Nagisa was still looking over the edge in shock, while Akiko had mustered up enough anger to glare at the red-haired.

“What the hell was that for?” She angrily exclaimed. “You could have splattered on the ground and died! Do you not care how your parents would feel if they came back and found that you’d died, they’d blame themselves.” Akiko was fuming how dare he try and kill himself; they were meant to be killing Korosensei, not themselves.

“It was the best plan I had yet.” He shrugged and simply said. Her eye twitched, she wanted to slap him and yell some more, but she could even look at him. He had made her so mad and she didn’t even know why. “Ok, maybe not the best.” He added.

Nagisa placed a comforting hand on Akiko should, who relaxed at the touch. “Better?” he asked. Akiko shook her head; no she was annoyed still.

“Out of ideas already? Boring!” Korosensei chuckled. Akiko glanced over at her teacher who was holding up many different items, it seemed he still wanted to play. “I had so many different ideas, I guess you're more of a sucker than I thought.” She rolled her eyes, was he trying to rile Karma up again?

“I’ll kill you tomorrow,” Karma smirked standing up.

Korosensei seemed to like what he said since his face had turned light red with a darker red circle. A laugh rumbled out of his throat, Karma, however, began throwing something up and down in the air.

“Let’s go Nagisa. We can get a bite to eat on the way home.” He flashed Nagisa a smile. Akiko frowned had he just forgotten that she was their too? Surly not, he head must be rattled from the fall he just had.

“Hey! That’s mine give it back!” Korosensei cried out, his tentacles flailing around. So Karma had stolen his purse and was going to use his money to buy food, that’s very typical of him.

“Yeah well, you shouldn’t leave things just laying around.” He sniggered, he threw the purse back and Korosensei greedily caught it and brought it to his chest for safekeeping.

“It’s empty!”

“There was just nickels and dimes in there, I threw them into a charity box.” Karma sniggered and Korosensei had a breakdown. Akiko couldn’t help but smile.

“Thief.” He cried out, yeah Korosensei was going to starve there was no doubt about that.

Korosensei dejectedly left the three to go home, something about sulking in the faculty room. They took a slow walk down the mountain, and Akiko was admiring the scenery as they went, however, something bothered her. Both Nagisa and Karma were chatting like old friends, while she was basically third-wheeling on them! Nagisa tried including her in the conversation, but Karma just simply spoke like she wasn’t there, it hurt a lot. She thought they could finally be friends again, but apparently, he didn’t want that.

Once they reached the school gates, the two were deciding where to head for dinner. “Any suggestions Akiko?” Nagisa asked. Akiko perked up as her name was called. She thought about it, but her mind wondered straight back to a few seconds ago, she didn’t want to grab food with them if she was just gonna get ignored.

“I think I’m gonna skip on dinner, I’m tired anyway.” She gave them a small smile.

“Are you sure?” Nagisa asked. “You love food.”

Akiko pouted he bettered not have been calling her a glutton. “No it’s fine really I’ll just cook when I get home. I have tones of homework anyway. See you guys tomorrow.” She gave them a small wave before turning away.

“See ya,” Nagisa called back.

Karma didn’t say anything, and Akiko felt everything sink, so he was ignoring her. She didn’t even know what she’d done wrong. She refused to turn back to see if he was even waving bye, once again her eyes stung with unshed tears, she didn’t even know why she was crying over this idiot if he didn’t want to speak to her then that was fine. But, something hurt deep down, and she couldn’t stop the warm tears passing her eyelids, the warm liquid rolled down her cheeks and onto her uniform, as each tear dripped from her chin she felt glummer and glummer. It had been a while since she cried out in public, ironic it was him who made her cry again, god it felt like she’d just lost her friend all over again. Oh well, she’d just turn up to school tomorrow with a smile on her face, like she always did. 

* * *

**RandomEmoDude_07- Thank you, and I hope you enjoy reading the rest of these chapters.**

**Thank you to everyone else who's taken the time to read this so far, I hope you all enjoy what's to come. Also a big thank you to Klara_Moonbeam, Zygardeking92, Guest and RandomEmoDude_07 for leaving Kudos. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The tv played to no one, the movie flashed past on the screen and offered little light to the darkroom. The curtains were barely open, a small crack between both pieces of fabric opened up to the world outside. Outside the skies were grey, the gloomy clouds threatened to down poor with rain any moment, and the strong winds blew. For the brunet girl inside the house, her gloomy state matched the weather to a tee. Outstretched on her back Akiko led, the cushions from the sofa moulding into her body, irritably she bit the end of her nail as she blankly gazed up.

Her body was illuminated by the movie, the colourful pictures did not match her mood, she was feeling both down and annoyed. She’d been feeling like this for the past few days now, ever since she left Nagisa and Karma after school the other day. A lot of things had happened within the week, she’d lost Minako to A class and now she was being completely ignored by her former friend and she didn’t understand why. What had she done to make things this way? Had she said something to him back in their first year? Was it because she stopped talking to him for a few days back then because her parents didn’t approve of their friendship? What was it?

Her mind raced over the many possibilities, during their final month at elementary they’d made a promise to stay friends during junior high, Akiko being the excited kids she was, was over the moon when she found out they’d both be attending the same junior high. She’d forced him to make that promise, she knew he could back out any moment, but he stayed and made her think he wanted to be her friend forever, apparently not.

Her parents knew about their friendship throughout elementary but seemed fine with it. However, when she finally reached junior high things changed. Her father suddenly didn’t approve, and her mother simply agreed with whatever her father said. Akiko found herself tied, it was either her parents or him. Her parents didn’t make the choice any easier, and soon she found herself avoiding him and his calls and texts. It was hard, extremely hard but she didn’t have much of a choice, but if she knew what would have happened in the future she would have ignored her parent's wishes. However by the time she realised she didn’t care about her families approval or not, it was too late, any form of contact was met with nothing. In a way she guessed she deserved it; she could only blame herself in the end.

She knew he wasn’t the type of person to get so hung up over this kind of thing, so maybe he wasn’t still annoyed at her for doing what she did. Then again he did like to see people suffering, and she guessed that included herself now, their friendship couldn’t hold him back from doing what he loved now. But the pain she felt was unbearable.

Every time in the past few days she tried talking to him, she was left with a blank stare or simply being ignored. And every time that happened, her chest would ache with a dull feeling, the feeling of a lost friend. It had to hurt more than breaking up with someone you love, not that she had experience in love she’d never thought of anyone that way before. But on the movies it didn’t seem all that bad, then again they were paid actors.

A long drawn out sigh escaped from her parted lips. Her phone had buzzed on her chest, letting Akiko know that she’d received a message. She ignored it however, she didn’t want to speak to anyone, her thoughts were consuming her this weekend, and nothing was going to get in the way of that. Her phone buzzed again, but like before she ignored it. The tv had turned itself off now, after not being used for practically the whole morning it had given up playing to no one in particular. Silence had consumed the room, the only noise was the ticking of the clock, that was until her phone began blasting music. Groaning in annoyance Akiko picked up the phone and pressed the green answer button, she hadn’t even seen who was calling her.

“Hello.” She answered.

From the other end of the phone, the excited voice of Kayano drifted into her ear. In the background someone was talking, actually, a few people were, Akiko guessed Kayano was out somewhere enjoying her day, unlike herself.

“Akiko I need your help!” She begged.

“Why?” She frowned.

“You see I’m out for lunch, and Kanzaki cancelled on us something about family, which means I’m all alone with no one to talk too. So please come rescue me.” Akiko could envision the green-haired girl begging her from the other end. She knew about the small lunch gathering this afternoon; Akiko had been invited but she declined wanting to spend as much time thinking alone as she could.

“Well…” Akiko started; she really didn’t want to leave the comfort of her house.

“Please, I’ll give you pudding for a week!” she said.

Akiko pondered on the thought for a while, pudding was delicious, plus the pudding Kayano had was high quality. The offer was too tempting. Akiko guessed getting some fresh air wasn’t all that bad, maybe she could clear her mind.

“Ok, I’ll be there soon.” She told her. Kayano was getting excited she thanked Akiko for a good few minutes before hanging up.

Once Kayano was gone, Akiko once again gazed up. Her phone had been discarded on the coffee table. After a minute or so, Akiko got up and headed back into her room, guess she needed to get ready for this little lunch meet up.

***

By the time Akiko had arrived at the café, she was already contemplating on going home. Nothing seemed to be going right for her today, the moment she was far enough from her house, it had started to rain, and she hadn’t remembered an umbrella. Now she was wet, lucky the jumper she’d worn offered a little protection with its hood, but she could still feel the cold wind every time it blew past.

Stepping inside the café the warm feeling hit her, it seemed so nice and cosy. The strong scent of coffee hit her sinuses and at the sight of the cakes her stomach gurgling with hunger. Akiko spotted her friends quickly, but as soon as she did she ended up freezing, no one had told her that he was coming too. Before she could retreat to the safety of her home Kayano spotted her stood not too far from them.

“Akiko over here!” She waved her friend over. “I got you pudding!” She held up the dish of delicious looking pudding, the sweet treat wobbled on the plate and called for Akiko to come to eat it.

“Hey.” She greeted, before sitting next to Kayano. “How is everyone?”

“I’m good, how are you Akiko.” Nagisa gave a nice smile, and once again Akiko wanted to squish his cheeks together.

“Alright.”

To be honest, that was a lie, she wasn’t alright far from it actually. She didn’t want to bother her friends with her problems though, especially when one of those problems was sat across the table from herself.

“Have you done the homework Korosensei gave us?” Sugino asked.

“Nope, haven’t even started it yet.” She gave a nervous laugh. “Been busy.” That was the second lie, she had no plans over Saturday and spent the whole day sat at home, but they didn’t need to know that.

“Same.” He pouted. Sugino quickly turned away. “I bet you’ve already done it, haven’t you Karma.”

“Yeah, it was pretty easy. Done it in an hour.” He smirked while gloating about how easy it was. Sugino seemed to beg to differ.

Sugino gave a small frown. “Ahh man, I forgot your good at everything.”

Akiko ended up blocking out what ever Karma said next, she glanced blankly down at the pudding Kayano had graciously brought for her. Grabbing her spoon she quickly gobbled up the sweet treat and marvelled as the taste intoxicated her taste buds. In the background the three boys spoke about school and homework, Sugino was trying to pry the answers out of Karma, which wasn’t working. Akiko didn’t feel the need to join in anyway, she would complete the homework tonight, it didn’t look that difficult after all. Beside herself Kayano was happily enjoying each spoonful of pudding, this had to have been her second one now. Akiko did wonder how she wasn’t diabetic, then again she wondered that about herself.

As each minute ticked by so did Akiko’s enjoyment, her pudding was long finished now, and she suddenly found herself window gazing. They’d probably been in the café for a good hour now, and none of them showed any signs of leaving. Outside the weather had constantly been raining, it had only just let up and people once again went about their daily lives. The conversation had changed now from school to Sugino’s small crush on Kanzaki, Karma was brutally interrogating him with the same devil horns on his head as Rio had, while Nagisa and Kayano added in their individual inputs every so often. No one wanted to interrupt the devil at work. The poor boy was so red in the face that Akiko wondered if he was going to pass out, it was a good job Kanzaki had cancelled on them, he’d never survived if she found out. 

“Akiko help me!” He whined after a while.

Glancing over Akiko simply gave him a small apologetic smile, “sorry no can do.”

As the interrogation continued Akiko thought Sugino had literally died and gone to hell, he slouched limply in the chair his head bent back as he blankly gazed up. That was mostly due to Korosensei finding out, apparently the yellow teacher had been listening to the whole conversation and jotting notes down into his small book. Once they found him out Sugino begged him not to tell anyone, while Karma threatened to expose his little notebook to everyone in the class. Korosensei quickly fled not too long after that, begging them all not to tell anyone, they each made promises not too, but secrets don’t stay that way for long. After he left Sugino suggested a strategy to assassinate the octopus, Karma being the sadist he was, took lead of the plan, and began adding in ways to embarrass Korosensei, it seems their teacher would die from embarrassment before anything else.

At one point she was asked for any input but couldn’t find anything else to add. It wasn’t like she didn’t have ideas, she did but she didn’t want to voice them because he’d only just ignore everything she’d have to say. In the end, whatever they had planned out for the next day at school would end up as a failure, this was Korosensei they were talking about. Once they went back to planning Kayano suddenly jabbed her elbow into Akiko’s side. The brunet looked up confused, did her arm just slip?

“What’s up with you and Karma? You both haven’t spoken at all since he joined class E. Rio told me that you were both friends once, why can’t you guys just forgive and forget?” She whispered so only herself and Akiko could hear.

Akiko gave a small frown, so other people were beginning not to notice their silence as well. _Oh, Kayano if only forgiving and forgetting was that easy._ She thought to herself.

“I’m not even too sure what I’ve done, I have a feeling what it could be about, but I’m not sure.”

“Well ask him then.”

Kayano’s sentence seemed simple to most, but Akiko didn’t know how. What if he ignored her like always, it would be mega awkward. Plus she didn’t want to ask him right here and now, she didn’t want Sugino or Nagisa listening in on their conversation whether it was bad or not.

“Maybe some other time.” She flashed Kayano a small smile before standing up. “Hey, I’m gonna head home, my parents are probably wondering where I am. See you guys tomorrow at school.”

“Ok see ya.” Sugino gave her a small wave.

Akiko turned away and headed out she would just head home somewhere quiet and alone. She could ponder all evening about what she was going to do, and what she’s done.

**Karma pov.**

Akiko had just left; she gave no reason aside from her parents wondering where she would be. Karma frowned, from the corner of his eye he saw the brunet exit the café, that was such a lame excuse she gave them. As kids, the two practically invented that excuse so they didn’t have to hang around anyone when they were feeling down. He could easily tell right away there was something wrong, but he didn’t know what. Sugino and Nagisa had once again delved back into their conversation, while Kayano was giving him a long look. Wait, Kayano looking at him, it was more of a glare which could only mean Akiko had said something to her before leaving.

Not long after Akiko left, Kayano also left he wondered if she was going after Akiko she did look like she needs someone to talk too. After a while, something deep down began troubling him, and it wasn’t about the plan that was clearly going to fail the next day, it was mostly about his foment brunet friend. Since he’d joined E class she’d been quiet, and after knowing her for a long time he knew she wasn’t the quiet person. She could have changed in the two years they hadn’t spoken, but he doubted it very much.

He wouldn’t lie back at the start of junior high when Akiko suddenly stopped talking to him, he was confused as hell. He hadn’t known what he’d done for the sudden silent treatment, he wanted to ask but didn’t know how he didn’t want to come across as worried. After a while he’d given up, it was clear she didn’t want to be friends with a sadist like him.

When he joined E class he was shocked, he wasn’t expecting to see her again. Akiko was good when it came to grades, so how did she even end up in that class. Something else he found himself wondering about her. Nagisa was the one to tell him about her grades dropping, he’d wanted intel on everyone in the class and Nagisa was his best source.

He hadn’t realised it at the time, but he hardly knew Akiko anymore it was like she was a completely different person to him now, and he found that weird, he still knew and saw the small energetic kid from elementary school. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn’t know what to say, could their friendship even be saved? Did he really want to be friends with her still? After all, it was like she’d been avoiding even looking at him or being near him.

**Akiko pov.**

Akiko wished she’d never bothered taking the long route home now, but the tempting scenery in a nearby park had called to her. She didn’t want to be alone when she got home, plus the fresh air was nice in her lungs. The wonderful sights of the lake and ducks were suddenly all ruined when she passed by two people on a bench who she didn’t want to see.

“Hey, Akiko!” Hayato cheerfully called her name, he waved her over with a single hand.

Reluctantly Akiko wandered over to the bench and stood awkwardly. Hayato seemed nice and cheerful the rain not dampening his mood, however, Minako looked annoyed.

“How are you? We haven’t seen you since last semester. How’s E class, I bet it’s terrible, how’s your teacher? I bet he sucks too.” Hayato laughed lightly, not realising it ticked Akiko off.

“It’s fine actually.” She bluntly replied; she wasn’t in the mood.

Hayato quickly noticed her moody state, but Minako suddenly grabbed ahold of his arm. By the look of things, Minako hadn’t told Hayato about that day. Akiko did wonder for a moment if the two were on a date, it wasn’t like they’d normally hang out with one another, she wanted to ask but decided against it after the look Minako gave her.

“Hayato let’s go.” She looked up through her eyelashes at him.

“But I’m talking to Akiko, I haven’t seen her for ages. You should tell her about that test you scored high in, I’m sure she’d love to know how you're getting on in A class.” He pointed out.

Minako gave a small snort, “I don’t think she wants to know that. Besides, she an E class student we shouldn’t be caught hanging around with her, our reputation will be ruined.” Minako spoke like it was common sense to know this fact. Hayato gave a small frown though.

“But…”

“But nothing.” She spoke. “Did you know Kaiga refused to be friends with me anymore, she said such hurtful things. Being in E class has changed her, she’s said such mean things about us, she only cares about herself.” Minako said hurt.

Akiko shot a glare at her; how could she lie like that? She knew it was herself that said all those hurtful things right, Akiko had been feeling down for days after she stopped wanting to be friends. “Liar.” She scoffed. No, she wouldn’t take that.

“What?” Minako gasped, small fake tears pricked the corners of her eyes. “How could you say that? All I wanted was to be friends, and you can only think of yourself.”

Akiko shook her head annoyed; she didn’t need this as well. Dealing with Karma was enough. “Your such a liar tell him the truth. You’ve been nothing but mean since joining A class, you’re the one who’s changed, and if Hayato can’t see that then he’s honestly no better than you.” Akiko hated arguing with friends, well Minako wasn’t exactly a friend, but she still saw her as someone she shared good memories with. Hayato gaped at Akiko as she dragged him into this, however like a flash of light Minako rose to her feet and slapped Akiko across the face.

Her green eyes were wide with surprise, her cheek stung like mad. What the hell did she do to deserve that? Holding a hand to her cheek, she could feel the warm fresh tears sting her eyes, she wouldn’t cry not here in front of them. It would only fuel Minako something she didn’t want. Hayato looked just as shocked, he didn’t know what to say. Minako looked annoyed though, her eyes blazing with hatred.

“Never speak down on me E class scum.” She spat before turning around and grabbing Hayato by the arm.

Before Akiko could even realise what was happening, Minako was dragging Hayato away complaining about how awful Akiko was. Akiko’s eyes blurred with tears, and behind her, she could hear people whispering to one another, how embarrassing. Turning away she quickly fled the park, her happy place now completely ruined, she might as well not leave the house.

It was raining again, but Akiko didn’t care. Wave after wave of hot tears spilt down her cold cheeks, the salty drops mixed in with the fresh rainwater before collecting at the bottom of her chin. One by one each tear dropped from her chin and onto her cold hands. Hugging her knees closer for warmth, Akiko glared at the road through a blurred vision. Her clothes were now soaked to the bone and clinging to her body revealing her slim shape. Wet hair stuck to her cheeks and neck, and every so often a splash of water from passing cars coated her. A cold chill was beginning to set in, but she really didn’t care.

She hadn’t known how long she was there for, but that was the least of her concerns. All of a sudden the rain had stopped, and her body raced to warm her up. How dare someone stop the rain, frowning she looked up and saw a large umbrella sheltering her from the rain. Holding the umbrella was the last person she wanted to see, Karma.

What did he want now? Did he want to gloat or something? A small part of her wondered if he came to speak to her or save her from the rain, but the anger had bubbled up and over the small feeling in her stomach.

“What do you want?” She kinda snapped.

Karma looked a little taken back, “well you look like you need this?” his gestured to the umbrella.

“No thanks, just leave me alone.” She said turning away ignoring him. She hoped he’d just leave her if she’d ignore him.

Nothing was said between the two for a while, Akiko didn’t exactly want to speak to him in her current state, she knew something bad would be said, especially with how annoyed she was feeling. Karma, on the other hand, was looking the other way, conflict showing in his eyes, the rain was beginning to soak his clothing as he no longer had the umbrella to keep him sheltered.

“Can I help you? Did you want something from me?” She suddenly snapped; the silence was annoying her now.

“Not really. I just…”

Akiko cut him off, quickly rising to her feet she spun on the spot and shoved the umbrella he was holding away from her. Not ready for the sudden push the umbrella was knocked from his grasp and fell to the ground. Rain once again began soaking Akiko’s clothes, and her body suddenly felt cold again.

“Look I understand you annoyed at me; I would be too if someone did the same thing I did. But why are you ignoring me now? It’s like I don’t exist in your eyes, and it hurts. Do you even remember that stupid promise we made in elementary? Do you? I know I blanked you, but my parents didn’t approve of our friendship, and I didn’t know what to do, you know what my parents are like. Once I realised what I’d done I tried messaging you again, but nothing. I finally gave up thinking you were pissed, and I guess I was right because now you're giving me the silent treatment. I keep trying, but you don’t seem bothered by anything, so if you don’t want to talk or be friends again just say so, don’t ignore me like I don’t exist because that’s what my mum and dad do, and it hurts me so much.”

Silence lingered between the two, Akiko was partially seething but her chest felt lighter now she’d spilled everything which had been playing on her mind. She knew it would still hurt even if he didn’t want to be friends, but a small part of her hoped and prayed he’d still stick around after her outburst. Karma looked completely frozen; he didn’t know what to say to any of that.

Akiko took that silence as a no however and let out a long sigh. “I’m really sorry. I hope one day we can be friends again, but until you want to be then let’s leave things. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Akiko walked on past Karma, the red-head didn’t attempt to stop her, however. The rain had let up to a light drizzle, things still didn’t seem right between the two, and she knew she shouldn’t have left things like that. But she didn’t want to see him anymore. A sudden wave of tears swarmed her eyes again, and her puffy red eyes stung with unshed tears, Akiko guessed she was doomed this year to lose all her friends, life was cruel sometimes. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was finally May, warmer weather was finally starting to set in, the colourful flowers were in full bloom and covered many patches of open space. Class E’s own forest was also in full bloom, vibrant green leaves were appearing on trees along with small delicate flowers. Various flowers were blooming amongst the trees and grass, making the walk up to the classroom a much more colourful one. For the students, however, May meant another month closer until Korosensei would blow up Earth, and a step closer to midterms.

For our small brunette friend she was loving the spike in temperate, it meant she could discard of her blazer and wear her beige cardigan. Don’t get her wrong Akiko loved winter much more, some would even say she adored it. She loved how the white crystal flakes would dance around the skies covering everything in a white blanket. But, she also liked summer, the hot days where she could get away with wearing shorts or summer dresses, she loved how a cool breeze raced past cooling you when the day was hot.

Akiko was in a happy place, something she deserved after the hell April brought. It didn’t stay at way for long, not paying attention she’d managed to tip on a loose rock and basically face plant the ground. Quickly scrambling to her feet and dusting herself off she prayed no one had seen that. A loud snigger from behind made her think otherwise. Turning around she dread to think who could have seen her clumsiness, would they hold it over her head and tease her? Or tell everyone else in the class?

Her panicked state soon dropped when she saw Karma, well it didn’t mean she wasn’t afraid he’d tell everyone because he’s a big jerk. He held a smug-looking smirk on his face, as Akiko simply frowned at him. He wasn’t going to let her forget this anytime soon.

It had been a few weeks since that rainy day, and to be honest it’s been strange between the two. It wasn’t like how it used to be, instead of ignoring her Karma would actually acknowledge her and if she said something he’d reply instead of blanking her. Akiko found it less awkward and painful speaking to him, she found herself not constantly wondering what the problem was between the two. However, they weren’t exactly friends with each other more friendly acquaintances at the moment.

After Akiko’s outburst and apology it was awkward between the two, Akiko couldn’t even look at him too ashamed of releasing everything at once, she was never the dependable one after all. Back then she thought he didn’t want to be friends because he never gave a reply, however, on the other hand, Karma was more or less in shock, he was never expecting her to feel that way. Let alone release everything at once.

It wasn’t until a few days later, after school where the two actually had their first proper conversation. Akiko had been walking home and by chance ended up in the same park where he was hanging out. When she first spotted him sitting on the monkey bars Akiko wanted nothing more than to run far away, but some mysterious force was willing her to stay. It wasn’t long until Karma had seen her stood there and when the two made eye contact there was only silence, neither one knew what to say to each other. Surprisingly, he was the first to speak, and the uncomfortable silence soon seeped away.

The conversation wasn’t particularly long, but long enough to put Akiko’s out of control mind at ease. They sort of patched things up and expressed their feelings about the whole situation with words, it wasn’t much but enough for them to have normal conversations again. However, Akiko still had so much hidden away from him. Things that had happened when they were actually friends he didn’t even know about. And she wanted to keep it that way for as long she could.

So here they were talking like normal human beings. It was more one-sided insults really, Karma seemed to take enjoyment from annoying and insulting Akiko, playfully of course. While the brunette found more and more reasons why she shouldn’t befriend him again, but all things happen for a reason.

“What do you want now?” She found herself asking that same sentence more and more.

“Nothing. Just walking to school like a good boy.” He innocently stated.

Akiko scoffed, _good boy?_ Really, he was far from that. Rolling her eyes she turned away and hurriedly walked ahead.

“Good boys aren’t late for school.” She called over her shoulder. She refused to stop to see his reaction but knew from his footsteps he was quickly catching up.

So the two of them were late for school, Akiko didn’t know Karma’s reason for being late, but for her, she overslept. She didn’t exactly know how because she set about five alarms, she just seemed to sleep through each of them, and by the time she woke and realised she was late, it was already nearing nine in the morning. Korosensei would kill her for being late, hypothetically at least. She doubt that yellow octopus could even lay a tentacle on them, not because he was told not to by the ministry of defence, but because he was too kind.

When she arrived Akiko was half expecting to see Korosensei getting ready to scold both herself and Karma for being late. However, their teacher seemed to be nowhere in sight and for once he was the late one. Akiko quickly sat down, only to see Rio giving her a large smirk, frowning she wondered why the blonde was even smirking. Turning away she decided it was best to ignore her, it was safer that way.

Not too long after herself, the classroom door was opened again, and their teacher finally stepped in, late. For some reason, he was wearing a ridiculous disguise with a black wig and a fake nose. He couldn’t look any less obvious, it’s a wonder how people hadn’t discovered his true identity yet. That wasn’t the best part however, clinging onto his arm was a young woman with long wavy blonde hair. She was dressed in a white blazer with a short white skirt and a black top, Akiko could tell right away that this woman’s taste in clothes was an expensive one.

“Class I’d like to introduce you to your new foreign language teacher,” Korosensei said once he reached the teacher's desk.

Following close behind was Karasuma who had a hard frown on his face, Akiko couldn’t tell if it was his usual cold gaze or he was being extra cold to their new foreign language teacher. The blonde, on the other hand, was giggling as Korosensei introduced her to everyone. Akiko frowned there was no way some woman would willingly cling to something like him, not being horrible of course but this just fishy.

“I’m Irina Jelavić. It’s nice to meet you all!” She gave them all such a large smile, which seemed so fake for anyone’s liking.

The class remained silent and gave each other weird looks. A few whispers were passed around mostly about how she hugged Korosensei’s tentacle and how good looking she was and the huge bust she had. Those comments came from the most perverted guys in class. This was too weird.

Karasuma being the responsible person he was explained the situation to everyone. “So we’ve decided to provide you with an opportunity to learn from a native speaker. So she’ll be taking over half your English classes. That ok with you?”

He asked them if it was ok, how kind of him so he did care about them all. Akiko could see why Kurahashi liked him so much, somewhere deep down under all that tough guy act was a kind soul. More whispers were passed around the class, and both Korosensei and this new teacher seemed to ignore them. However Akiko did catch Korosensei eyeing up Miss Irina’s large rack, and it didn’t go unnoticed by everyone else. His yellow face had suddenly turned pink like he was flustered but Akiko knew otherwise, he was clearly checking her out, pervert.

Irina giggled again before pulling away and looking up at Korosensei through her long lashes, her cheeks had turned a little red. “I can’t get enough of you.” She admitted. “Those beady black eyes, your rubbery arms…all off them. You’re so amazing.” She sounded like some kind of fangirl and Korosensei was falling into her trap.

It was quite obvious to Akiko; this teacher was playing Korosensei for some kind of fool. There was no way some young woman would ever be attracted to an octopus unless they were crazy. There was only one reason why she was playing around like this, and it was clear as day she was going to try and kill him at some point or another.

By the time lunch rolled around Akiko was fed up with Irena, she was so fake, it was so obvious, and it annoyed her that Korosensei couldn’t see it. At one point she wanted to stand up and point out in front of everyone that Korosensei was being played, but something forced her to stop. In a way she did kinda want to see how this played out, she wanted to see if Korosensei would notice in the end or not. If Korosensei was killed by this blonde woman she was going to be annoyed.

Akiko was sat under the tree eating lunch along with Kayano. Kayano seemed to be angrily muttering under her breath about how Irena had such large boobs.

“What’s your problem with huge boobs?” she asked laughing as Kayano looked horrified at the question.

“I just don’t like them.” She pouted and went back to muttering incoherent words. Akiko did not understand the green-haired girl one bit.

After eating Akiko found herself joining in with assassination football. It was a fun game Korosensei had invented for them to assassinate him, so far no one had gotten close to killing him yet. After every kick of the ball, the person would have to either shoot him or attack him with their anti-sensei knives. The football was passed to Akiko who skilfully kicked it in the direction of Korosensei, and when the octopus was preoccupied with catching it and kicking to someone else Akiko sent three shots of her gun in his direction. She didn’t like using her gun very much since she sucked, but she found herself needing to practice for future times. Of course, all three shots completely missed Korosensei, he managed to dodge each one of them and laughed as he once again got away scot-free.

“Korosensei!”

Everyone froze, and the football went flying over Korosensei’s head and fell to the ground forgotten. Running towards the students and teacher was Miss Irena her hand in the air waving mostly at Korosensei, and that large fake smile slapped on her face. What did she want now?

“Mr Karasuma told me all about you. He says you move extremely fast.” She giggled.

“Well…” Korosensei chuckled nervously.

Clasping both hands together and bending down slightly so she could reveal even more of her rack to Korosensei she spoke again. “Could you do me a little favour?” she asked. Korosensei nodded. “I’ve always wanted to drink authentic Vietnamese coffee; would you pick one up for me while I teach the class?” She asked.

Akiko frowned why did English have to be next; she didn’t know if she could stay in the same class as her for a whole lesson. For a second she contemplated on skipping class with Karma but decided against it since she wouldn’t know what to talk about, plus he’d constantly tease her and make her wish to be back in class.

Korosensei didn’t need convincing, “ok, I know a great place in Vietnam. Be back soon!” He said before disappearing in a second. He was so gullible.

The bell suddenly rang as if it knew Korosensei had left them with his woman, and like a switch of a light, her cutesy personality took a one-eighty.

“Miss Irena? Should we go to class now?” Isogai kindly reminded her.

“Class? Just go back to class and read on your own.” Her flat remark came shocking a few people. Akiko saw it coming though, there was no way she could be such a clingy person. Irena took out a lighter and lit the cigarette in her mouth, the end caught alight and begun burning like everyone’s sudden hatred for her.

“Oh and don’t call me Miss Irena, I don’t like being called miss and I’m not a teacher. You may call me Ms Jelavić instead.” That seemed to shock everyone, even more, this woman seemed so horrible.

Akiko frowned, no one spoke to her like that. “Ms Hella-bitch sound more fitting for someone like you.” The blonde shot Akiko a dark glare, it didn’t seem to faze the brunette however, she’d seen worse.

“What ya gonna do now Ms Hella-Bitch?” Karma added backing Akiko up. She could see the growing smirk on his face, she’d picked a suitable name for this new teacher.

“It’s Jel-a-vitch!” She yelled pointing an accusing finger at the two and making sure to empathise her name correctly. Akiko gave an innocent smile and laughed as she got annoyed, she changed her mind this woman was fun.

“You an assassin aren’t you?” Karma asked.

“Way to go captain obvious.” Akiko rolled her eyes, it was so easy to tell from the very start, after all, she didn’t look like the type of woman to go for a man like Korosensei so why else would she be here.

Karma seemed to ignore her comment, she was sure he’d get her back for that one later. “You’re up against a monster that this whole class can’t kill. Think you can be the one to pull it off?” Akiko wanted to say another smart remark but decided to keep her mouth shut this one time.

Ms Hella-Bitch simply smirked. “Grown-ups have their own way of doing things.” she simply stated before turning away and looking directly at Nagisa. “You’re Nagisa Shiota right?”

Before he could confirm what she asked Ms Hella-Bitch stepped up towards the boy, cupped his face and slammed her lips on his. Nagisa seemed frozen in shock and took the kiss not knowing what exactly he could do. Everyone else gasped while Kayano seemed horrified at what she was witnessing. Akiko spotted Rio looking between Kayano and Nagisa smirking slightly, and Karma had taken out his phone to take a few pictures, no doubt he’d use that as leverage late on. Akiko wondered if teachers could even do this, no way this was allowed the Chairman was a cruel person, but surely he wouldn’t stand for this.

Once she was finished and pulled away poor Nagisa looked half dead. She hugged him close and pulled his poor innocent head between her chest, smothering the poor boy. “Come to the faculty room later, I want to hear about the data you’ve been gathering on him.”

Nagisa said nothing, and neither did the rest of the class everyone still seemed shocked at the kiss she forced on the blue-haired boy. She began waltzing away and joined up with three men who were carrying a tone of equipment, the four-spoke for a second before leaving the class simply watching them. Akiko knew one thing English class was going to be hell.

As Akiko predicted English was hell, she slumped in her chair with her head hanging over the back gazing up towards the ceiling, she was bored and for once she wanted to learn something. The minutes passed by agonisingly long since they weren’t learning anything if only Korosensei was still here and not getting this bitch her coffee. Akiko sat back normally and placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin and head in the palm of her hand. Her green eyes glared towards the front of the class where Ms Hella-Bitch sat with a tablet.

“Are you going to teach us Mr Hella-Bitch?” Maehara asked. He held up the English textbook they all had.

A chorus of yeah, and Mr Hella-Bitch could he heard all around the class as they agreed with Maehara. Akiko sniggered watching as Ms Hella-Bitch got pissed in her seat, she looked as if she was going to burst any second now.

“You're saying it wrong!” She screamed making the class fall silent. “Jel-a-vitch. With a V!” she said once again that day. “Bitch is what you call a female dog, and what I’ll be if you don’t get the difference between your thick prepubescent skulls!” She threatened. No one seemed scared by her sudden threat, and she seemed to pick that up as well. “Let me teach you the proper V pronunciation. Bite your bottom lip lightly with your teeth first.” Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. “Do it!”

To humour her it seemed everyone in the class bit their bottom lip lightly and begun making the v sound. She seemed happy, “perfect! Now sit like this for the rest of the class. Maybe you’ll figure out how to say it right.”

So that was her motive all along. After about a second Akiko gave up her lip was feeling all tingly from the vibration, it seemed she’d just have to sit there bored out of her mind until their next class, at least Karasuma could teach them properly.

Korosensei returned later on during their physical education, Akiko nearly missed his arrival since she was beating up a dummy. Ms Hella-Bitch pissed her off, an entire class wasted because she was too lazy to teach, they had midterms coming up for crying out loud. Once again Korosensei was walking off towards the front of the school with Ms Hella-Bitch, it seemed he was smitten from the moment he’d gotten back and was obviously going to fall into her trap.

“Are you serious? They’re sneaking off into the storeroom.” Mimura pointed the obvious out, some of the others stopped what they were doing to watch their gullible teacher follow the blonde.

“Mr Karasuma we really don’t like her!” Megu spoke for the whole class. A few nods came from other students as well.

“I know.” He sighed. “But she has her orders, as do I.”

Akiko rolled her eyes being professional as always. Akiko stepped up next to Yada when the door to the storage room was closed. The whole class waited silently for something to happen, and after a while there was nothing. Only the sound of the birds tweeting could be heard for miles. Finally, after what seemed like forever the sound of many gunshots could be heard inside. It was like that for a few minutes until silence bestowed the storage room once again, _did she do it?_ Akiko wondered.

Suddenly a girly screams came from the building making everyone gasp, what was going on in there. The screams soon died down, and it sounded more like enjoyable moans, Akiko frowned it sounded weird whatever was going on in there.

“Let’s go see what’s happening guys,” Okajima shouted. He was already running towards the storage room.

“C’mon Akiko,” Yada said grabbing ahold of her wrist. Akiko honestly didn’t want to see what was happening, it was their business.

Yada dragged her all the way to the rest of the group, and by the time they’d reached the small gathered group, Korosensei was just slithering out of the building. Akiko observed that he didn’t seem any different than usual, but he had a little smirk on his yellow face, something good happened.

“Korosensei have you seen Miss Irena?” Nagisa asked their teacher. Akiko wondered why he was even calling her that.

“All of-I mean yes. She’ll be right out.” He chuckled with a light pink hue on his face. Akiko scrunched her nose up; gross he was definitely going to say something else before changing his words. 

Ms Hella-Bitch suddenly stumbled out the storage room, her legs seemed to wobble as she walked forward. On her face a bit of drool dripped from her mouth and down her chin, and a flushed pink hue dusted her cheeks. That wasn’t the weird thing though, Korosensei had dressed her in school gym clothes.

“One minute, he did that all in one minute.” She muttered up. Okajima gasped and seemed to want to know more, Akiko guessed his perverted mind thought up something else. “A full-body deep tissue spa-level oil massage, only with slime.”

“Korosensei what did you exactly do to her?” Akiko asked, she couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for Irena, all her dignity must be oozing away since they all saw her like this.

“Grown-up stuff.” He said, his face blank showing no emotions. Akiko shook her head; he was such a pervert.

In the end, the day had been pretty eventful Ms Bitch as she was now referred to managed to insult the whole class, to be honest, it was pretty hurtful, but everyone defended each other. The whole class had ended up shunning her and refused for her to teach them, they even threw bits of rubber and pencils to get her to leave. It worked but she was back before the end of school, they hadn’t got rid of her that easily. However instead of insulting them, she apologised in her weird way, so now she was their new foreign language teacher with the name of Ms Bitch. It had been shortened because Hella-Bitch was too long, and they didn’t want to call her by her proper name, so Ms Bitch was suggested. She didn’t like it though and begun arguing back, but that’s what made Ms Bitch, in the end, she settled for that name getting nowhere with any of them.

Akiko liked her, even though she had a strong impression at the start, but she began opening up towards the end of the day. Ms Bitch seemed like a misunderstood person, and deep down she seemed like a good person and Akiko knew she’d easily get along with someone like that.

Akiko hummed a song happily to herself; she swung her bag back and forth thinking over today’s events. However, something seemed to be really bugging her, she was being stalked. He’d been stalking her ever since school ended and it was being to annoy her now, she didn’t need to be seen home she was a grown girl and could easily take someone down if they tried mugging her, not that she wanted to try that.

Every time she took a glance behind her she spotted his annoying face concentrating on the stupid game he was holding. His red hair seemed to turn to flames in the setting sun, and his mercury eyes were transfixed on the game in hand. He didn’t seem to pay Akiko any mind until she crashed into a wall. Huffing with annoyance this was the second time she’d shown her clumsiness, and it was all his fault.

“Why are you stalking me!?” She whirled around and pointed a finger accusingly at him.

“I’m not! My house is in this direction.” He said like it was so obvious.

Akiko felt her face heat up in embarrassment, she’d just accused someone of doing something they weren’t. “No, it’s not!” She tried defending herself lamely.

“Duh, why else would I be going this way? I’m not going to walk a different way to get home.” He rolled his eyes, annoying Akiko even more. “The question is why are you going this way, your parent's house is in a completely different direction.”

Akiko felt her face dropped, right she hadn’t told him or anyone for that matter. “I live alone.” She flatly said. Karma frowned. “They kicked me out for dropping to class E, yeah I know my family sucks. My uncle paid for my apartment for me.” She quickly explained, not really wanting to delve more into it, it still upset her.

“Oh right, so we leave near each other then.” He said.

Akiko nodded confirming what he said until she suddenly realised what he said, they live near each other which meant every day they’d see each other on the way to school and on the way home. This would definitely give leeway to Rio, if she found out she’d come up with all crazy ideas. Akiko frowned at the ground like it was the grounds fault for them living close to one another. It was silent between each other Akiko didn’t know what say, she was never good at carrying on conversation, and his constant staring didn’t help.

“I’m going home.” She quickly stated before turning on her heels and walking away.

She didn’t want to stay any longer because she didn’t know what to say. At the time she hadn’t realised she picked an apartment in the same neighbourhood; they weren’t exactly friends when she picked it, so she didn’t remember. There seemed to be so much the two didn’t know about each other now, and even though they managed to have small conversations it never seemed to last. Either the conversation was cut short, or Akiko found herself escaping so she couldn’t embarrass herself any further, _why is it so hard to talk to him?_ She thought angrily.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ugh, remind me again why I even bothered coming to class? I walked all the way up here only to walk back down again.” Akiko loudly complained as she clumsily made her way back down the mountainside.

Today was the dreaded assembly day, a day in which all of class E hated the most. Once a month the whole school including class E have to attend an assembly hosted by the student council and vice-principal. It was really an excuse to make fun of the students from class E, and force all of them to suffer by walking back and forth to class.

Akiko had once again turned up to class late, something which was becoming common for her, she’d slept through her abundance of alarms only to realise she was late. It wasn’t her fault this time, she’d actually been up all night studying for the exams which were right around the corner. Surprisingly Korosensei hadn’t come to collect her that morning, something her teacher would do on a regular basis. He’d most likely given up by now since practically every day she was turning up late, hey at least she came to school. It didn’t help that on her walk up the mountainside she stopped every five seconds to admire the blooming flowers, what could she say she was a sucker for anything involving flowers or animals.

By now her group had to be halfway down the mountainside, they’d battled snakes, bees, falling rocks and broken bridges. It seemed Okajima had taken the brunt of everything, and as he went running past Akiko could have sworn a few snakes had wrapped themselves around his arms and torso. Not too long after Okajima went running past Ms Bitch had somehow caught the group up. Once with them she started complaining loudly about the walk, apparently it was killing her feet.

“This sucks!” Akiko once again complained. She couldn’t help but agree with the blonde teacher for once. “Why are we the only ones who have to endure this, it’s not fair.”

“You know, you could have always skipped with Karma.” Nagisa pointed out.

Akiko took a few seconds to process what Nagisa said until she came to the conclusion that it was a terrible idea. The idiot red-haired would only annoy her while she was peacefully trying to skive.

“No way that’s an awful idea!” She gasped out.

“Why, I thought you guys were friends?” The bluenette said.

Akiko gave a small frown, friends. Were they really close enough to consider each other as friends? Sure in the few weeks they’d been talking more, and according to her she found herself being constantly stalked to and from school, but did that really make them friends? She guessed possibly in their weird little way it did, but she didn’t know. Over the course of a month and a bit their relationship had changed drastically, It went from the two ignoring each other to the pair chatting like normal acquaintances. Sure, it was nothing like how they were as kids, but Akiko could live with that. It was nice just knowing he was back and talking to her.

“I guess, I don’t really know.” She admitted with a small shrug. “It’s nice to just be able to talk to him unlike when he first started.”

“Oh come on!” Rio suddenly slung her arm around Akiko’s neck. Where did she come from? “You two are always chatting with each other, I’m pretty sure that makes you friends.” She flashed her a wide grin. Akiko nodded slowly; Rio hardly gave her any room to disagree. “You guys are perfect-”

Akiko gave the blonde a sharp jab to the side forcing her to stop mid-sentence, and a frown was sent her way. There was no way something like that would ever happen, not in a million years. “No way! Go annoy someone else.” Rio pouted when she was told no, but Akiko refused to back down. Every part of her knew something like that wouldn’t happen, she wouldn’t allow it.

“Boo.” Rio crossed her arms.

Finally, after an agonizing trip they made it, and the moment they stepped foot inside the main campus grounds everyone collapsed out of exhaustion. Out of everyone Okajima looked the worse, and Akiko hadn’t been seeing things when he ran past earlier on. Three snakes clung around him hissing, Mr Karasuma was the one to rescue the poor boy, and oddly enough Akiko felt sorry for the poor snakes.

Rising to her feet Akiko brushed down her skirt and cardigan, bits of leaf and dirt were clinging to her clothes for dear life. Once satisfied she looked up at the school building, it was giving off some evil vibe. They were about to enter the devil’s layer and she wasn’t looking forward to it one bit.

“Ok rest times over, we should probably get going guys.” Isogai’s voice sounded.

Akiko silently agreed the last time they were late back in April the student council forced them to clear the flower beds out. For whatever reason class E had to be the first in the assembly hall, some weird rule because they were the end class, honestly, it was the first time she’d ever heard about that. The class moved in silently, for once they arrived on time, which really meant they were early. No doing what the student council wanted this time! They arranged themselves in two rows, one a row of boys and the other girls, Akiko found herself at the back and already felt bored out of her mind.

She was starting to get impatient and found herself having to force her foot to stop tapping. Her legs were burning as the muscles dully ached from the hike down the mountain, she wanted to sit but she couldn’t. It was like the other classes were purposely taking forever, they knew class E was suffering. After what seemed like forever the hall slowly began to fill with students and loud chatter about class E.

Akiko hated it, and with every comment about them she felt her eye twitch in annoyance. She hated how the other students could get away with these harsh remarks, it was like the only students who got disciplined in this school was them. She spotted two boys insulting Nagisa who simply stood and took the remarks thrown at him, god she felt like punching them. Soon members of class A were arriving, and straight away Akiko saw Minako and Hayato. She couldn’t help but give them both a harsh glare when she saw them, after everything Minako had put her through she deserved the harshest punishment this school could give. Feeling someone watching him Hayato looked up and both their eyes met, Akiko quickly looked away not wanting to start anything between the two classes.

Like always the vice principle sounded like a broken record, every word he said was like an insult to class E. Akiko rolled her eyes, if he thought silly words would hurt them then he was sorely mistaken, if anything it fuelled their hatred for everyone on main camps. Akiko found herself blanking out the rest of the assembly, and only zoned back in when a piece of paper was shoved into her hands. Looking around she spotted Korosensei dodging Ms Bitch’s attacks, it seemed like he ignored what Mr Karasuma said about staying behind, seriously he was like a disobedient dog. In the end, Mr Karasuma escorted the blonde away it was a funny sight to see.

After a few more insults were thrown at them, by now the class didn’t care because Korosensei had saved the day. The assembly was finished, Akiko silently cheered to herself and quickly made her exit she really didn’t want to see people she once knew. Skilfully making her exit she headed back to the mountain, it was going to be another long and painful trip back to class. Letting out a long sigh of annoyance she really didn’t want to do this, couldn’t Korosensei take them up himself?

“Aki don’t ignore me!”

Akiko stopped she didn’t remember ignoring anyone, then again she was so caught up in the moment she zoned everything else out. Turning around she was surprised to see a few first-year students, she only knew that because they seemed too tiny compared to her. Well, all aside from the brunet boy in the front, but what did she expect all the guys in her family were tall, and her baby brother was no exception.

Her brother’s friends stood really close behind, each one looked extremely nervous like Akiko was about to bite their heads off any second now. She guessed, however, by the looks they gave each student as they passed by they were watching for someone or making sure no one dobbed them in for talking to an E class student. Akiko frowned so they even taught the younger students about E class, that wasn’t fair. It would only make them panic if they did something wrong or failed a test. Young people these days already had so much stress placed on them, they didn’t need the extra threat of being moved to E class if they failed or not.

“Everything alright Eito?” She gave him a large smile; it wasn’t every day she got to see her baby brother. 

Out of everyone in her family Akiko got along with Eito the most, they hardly ever argued or disagreed with each other. She also found him extremely cute especially when they were younger, he’d only ever want to be around her she guessed that was because their parents basically ignored him when they were small. The two of them were also in the same boat their older brother overshadowed them both, and their parent's expectations of them were high, something Akiko never seemed to live up too. The last time she really saw Eito was before she was kicked out, and since then she only caught glimpses of him at school when she left.

“I’m fine, I was told to tell you that mum and dad want you to come home. Something about speaking to you.” He gave a half-smile, already knowing Akiko wouldn’t like the news.

Akiko’s smile dropped, ugh what did they want this time? “No.” She shook her head; she wasn’t going home not after the way they treated her.

“What, why? They’ll be so mad if you don’t.” Eito gave her a small frown.

“I don’t care if mum or dad wants to speak to me then they can always pick up the phone it’s not too difficult. I’m sure they only want to moan at me, midterms are coming up so it’s probably about that.” Akiko crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn’t doing this. Eito didn’t look happy, it seemed he really wanted her to come home. She knew he hated being around mum and dad alone. “I’m gonna head back to class now, you’d better do the same, don’t wanna end up in E class.” She gave a humorous laugh when she spotted his friends panic a little. Eito gave a small frown but only nodded before turning away, once out of sight Akiko sigh, they better be treating him well back home. Maybe she’d call him tonight to make sure everything was fine.

***

Korosensei was fired up like extremely fired up. Only a few more days and midterms would finally be upon them, it was kinda daunting especially for the whole of E class. On one hand, their parents expected them to do well, while on the other hand, the whole school was waiting to see them fail. For Akiko it was about beating the high school star, Asano. Ever since she could remember he’d been a thorn in her side, and for once she really wanted to beat him in what he was best at.

A light chuckle escaped her mouth as Korosensei suddenly split himself into multiple clones of himself. Around each clones head a bandana with a single subject name written on it.

“Since midterms are coming up we’ll have a speedy study session.” He told them.

With those words, his many different clones appeared in front of everyone’s desks. Nearby she heard Terasaka complaining, apparently, his clone was wearing a Naruto bandana something which obviously wouldn’t come up in the test. Looking up at her own clone a feeling of dread washed over her, the single word made her groan internally, maths. She hated maths with a passion mostly because she sucked at it.

“Ready Akiko?” 

She shook her head and if he’d seen the shake of her head he didn’t say anything. Within seconds Korosensei delved right into explaining the first question. Akiko’s mind was already frazzled, and her head hurt, all these questions were confusing the hell out of her. Korosensei was patient, however, and every question he carefully explained it and how to solve it correctly. As the seconds ticked by Akiko slowly began understanding it, and she couldn’t be any more thankful to her amazing teacher. It was amazing how much Korosensei actually knew for never being a teacher before. The yellow octopus never ceased to amaze her.

She was about to ask Korosensei if the question she’d just finished answering was correct, but when she looked up his head was in an odd shape. _What the_ …she thought.

“Please hold off on your assassination attempts Karma! Avoiding you is giving me a headache.” Korosensei begged.

Glancing over at her red-haired neighbour she saw the familiar green knife in his hand. He’d stuck his tongue out as Korosensei begged him to stop, he was finding this amusing.

“C’mon stop dummy! I’m actually learning something.” Akiko gave a small pouted catching his attention. Karma smirked; this wasn’t going to end well.

“You learning something, I’m surprised actually.” He sniggered.

A small gasp came from her lips, as she pouted even more if that was even possible. “Don’t be mean, jerk! I can learn things; I just hate maths.” She defended herself.

“I’m not a jerk.” He sniggered. “If anyone is a jerk then that would be Terasaka.” He pointed with his thumb at the boy. Hearing his name Terasaka loudly protested, but before he could do anything Korosensei had caught him back in the world of study.

“Sure you’re not a jerk.” Akiko laughed lightly ignoring the part about Terasaka. “Now if you excuse me I’m gonna study some more, unlike some.”

Turning away Akiko started on the next set of questions, she failed to miss Korosensei jotting some things down in his notebook. She would have definitely scolded him for that if she had caught him.

Before Akiko knew it school had ended. She’d surprisingly spent the whole day studying and was one of the last to leave. Throughout the rest of the day, Karma had been throwing silly little insults at her, and Akiko found herself pouting quite a lot that afternoon. She sucked with it came to comebacks, she never knew what to say and would always look stupid. Karma found this great and took to teasing her as well, which annoyed Akiko a lot, he was making fun of her and she couldn’t do anything. Was this really what friends did?

She gave a small frown before heading out of the classroom, caught in her own thoughts she found herself crashing straight into Nagisa who was stood outside the faculty room.

“Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t see you there Nagisa, are you alright?” She pulled the small boy up with little effort. Once stood on both feet she let go of his hands and dusted herself off.

“It’s fine Akiko, are you ok?” He asked. Bless he was so caring unlike some she knew!

“Yeah.” She gave a quick nod. “What were you doing stood out here for?” curiosity peeked her interests. Had he gotten into trouble or something? Nah, Nagisa wasn’t the type to cause trouble unlike most.

“Korosensei is talking to Principal Asano. I happened to catch them talking as I left.” Nagisa pointed at the open window where Akiko could clearly see Korosensei grovelling up to the principal. Did their teacher have any self-respect?

So like Nagisa, Akiko set to spying as well. Could you really call it spying? They were just checking up on their teacher’s wellbeing, especially when the principle was about causing trouble. Well, in their case taunting Korosensei. That octopus would really fall for anything stupid. After a while Akiko found herself watching the principle’s every move, she didn’t trust him one bit. She’d never trusted him even outside of school. He was mostly talking about how class E needed to stay at the bottom of the barrel for his stupid ideology, now that made Akiko’s blood boil. He wanted them to remain at the bottom of the school to influence the other students to study and get good grades, that was so messed up. How could someone be so cruel, none of them had done anything bad to deserve this. The only interesting thing Akiko took from this was that the principle was getting paid a lot of money to keep his mouth shut. That didn’t surprise her at all, he liked his money a lot.

“I received a complaint from class D’s homeroom teacher today. A student from class E gave them a dirty look and even threatened to kill them.”

Akiko eyes widened in surprise, was he serious. The only person she could think of doing something like that was Karma. She gave a nervous laugh, was that idiot really trying to get expelled. Beside her Nagisa shifted, looking over she saw him frowning slightly giving the bluenette a small nudge she caught his attention.

“You alright?”

He nodded, “yeah I think the Principle is talking about me.” He whispered.

Now Akiko was definitely shocked, it wasn’t Karma threatening to kill someone, it was Nagisa. She internally apologised she’d feel bad otherwise. She gave Nagisa a questioning look making the boy explain everything in detail about what happened. After his short but descriptive explanation Akiko shook her head, it was so typical of the main school students to make a load of rubbish up.

A jingle of metal clashing together caught her attention again, was the principle leaving? Apparently not, instead of leaving he’d just thrown a small but complicated wire puzzle at Korosensei who was now rolling around on the floor panicking because he couldn’t solve it. Was he serious? For a creature who can fly super-fast, all it took was a simple puzzle to slow him down. Principle Asano said one last thing before exiting the faculty room, and for a brief moment worry passed through Akiko, would he be mad at her and Nagisa for spying?

Upon seeing the two of them Principle Asano gave a large smile. It sort of creepy Akiko out since he wasn’t the type to randomly smile. “Hello!” He greeted.

“Ummm….” Akiko didn’t know what to say, she felt oddly frozen to the spot.

“I do hope you do well on your midterms. For your parent's sake. Well, good luck!” He chuckled before moving on past the two of them.

Akiko was frozen still, she knew he was talking to her, had that meant he’d been in contact with either mother or father? Either way that wasn’t good. God knows what he’s told them about her, no wonder they want to speak to her soon. Biting her lip she felt her hands ball in anger, he really pissed her off and he hadn’t even done anything she knew of. It was just the way he spoke to her; she didn’t like it one bit.

The next few days were long, Korosensei seemed to be even more fired up than usual. His little talk with the principal had given him extra motivation, enough so that he wanted each and every one of them to place in the top fifty, something all of them knew was hard. If they didn’t then he’d leave, simple as that. Akiko found it kind of unfair he knew they weren’t all that great, but he still said that to them, if anything it added extra pressure because if they lose him the world would be destroyed.

He then randomly created them a proper outdoors space for them to train on or play games together. Something about needing a backup plan since no one believed in themselves. Korosensei even dragged Mr Karasuma and Ms Bitch in on it and got them to explain about back up plans, overall it was just another way to motivate them to do well in the exams.

In the end, however the midterms were a total blow out, there was a tone of questions in there that were high schooler level, and barely any of them were able to answer. They’d received their tests back a few days later only to find out hardly any of them placed in the top fifty like Korosensei wanted them too. Akiko frowned down at the sheets of paper in front of her, she’d paced eightieth in the midterms a great improvement from her end of year performance, but it wasn’t enough. This was clearly the doing of the principle, he set them up to fail because he didn’t want things to change. She hated him.

Korosensei seemed to be sulking, while Karasuma was on the phone to none other than the principal himself. Mr Karasuma agreed with them, it was totally unfair. Korosensei blamed himself for their failure, and for some reason couldn’t face them. Suddenly however a knife was thrown directly at his turned head shocking the yellow octopus into turning back around.

“You know it’s easier to attack you when your back is turned.” It was Karma, obviously.

“It’s just depressing!” Korosensei was suddenly getting all worked up, his tentacles waved about as he got more flustered. Karma being the devil he was threw all his exam sheets at Korosensei.

“It doesn’t matter to me if they change the questions. Because of you I’ve done better than I ever had before.” He said. Akiko was shocked, he’d gotten high marks on all of his exams, it made her sort of jealous actually. “I don’t want to leave this class, it’s better than my old one.”

Akiko frowned and looked down at her own papers, even though Korosensei had explained everything in more detail she still managed to fail maths. The big red number forty taunted her; she’d miserably failed in maths. Letting out a small sigh she made her mind up, she’d suck up to her pride and ask for help.

Everyone had taken to taunting Korosensei about being scared, it made Akiko laugh as he got more and more worked up. Karma had come back over and plonked himself in his seat watching as Korosensei took to flailing his tentacles around.

“I’m not running away! I’m going to get them back during final exams!” He yelled out. He was getting extremely flustered. It probably didn’t help that everyone was laughing at him.

Akiko smiled and watched as some of her classmates got up and surrounded Korosensei, the taunts were getting louder and so was his protests. Something about dropping a house on the principle, now that’s something she’d gladly pay to see. Seeing this however as a good opportunity, Akiko sucked in a deep breath trying to calm her fluttering butterflies which suddenly appeared in her stomach.

“Say Karma can I ask you something?” She turned facing him. The butterflies had not gone, making this harder. He glanced away from all the commotion he’d caused to look at her.

“Yeah sure.”

There was a long silence before she asked him “Can you tutor me in maths, please? I’ll do anything you want but please help me!” She clasped her two hands together begging him.

The red-haired eyes widened in surprise; he wasn’t expecting her to ask him that. Akiko saw a small smirk appear on his face, and she knew right away this wasn’t going to be good, maybe she’d come to regret asking him this.

“Akiko what are you thinking!?” The comment came from Rio. The blond had slipped away in all the commotion and appeared by Akiko’s desk. “You're too young to die!” She rolled her eyes; Rio was being too dramatic.

“I need help.” Was all she said.

“I can help you,” Rio suggested.

“No way, you suck too. No offence.” She quickly added seeing Rio’s smile drop slightly. She didn’t want her to be mad.

Nothing Rio said would change her mind, she sucked a maths and if she was going to make Korosensei proud she needed to get help. She didn’t want to be the one dragging the class down when the next set of exams came around. Plus she would also need maths to enter a good high school, she couldn’t stay here her whole life. Glancing back over to Karma she gave him a pleading look.

“Fine, I’ll help you.” He smirked. “But you have to eat all this.” He placed a small ghost pepper on her desk. Akiko felt her happy smile drop, what a jerk.

Akiko contemplated his offer for a seconds before coming to her decision. “If I do this you won’t break your promise right?” She asked she was determined for his help. He gave a simple nod.

After staring at the pepper for a few seconds and contemplating her life, Akiko grabbed the small piece of fruit from her desk. Pausing for a brief second Akiko contemplated if this was really worth it, she concluded that it was, and her grades need to improve. Opening her mouth Akiko bit the whole pepper from the stalk, and slowly began chewing. At first everything was normal, and Akiko actually believed she was about to pull this off without any problems, but suddenly like a massive wave crashing on a beach the spicy flavour began to intoxicate her whole mouth. Gagging on the mushed up food, Akiko want to spit the pepper out, he tongue felt like it was on fire and instead of a pepper she was eating a scolding hot lump of coal. Small beads of sweat began forming amongst her hairline and tears sprang to her eyes, a feeling of nausea washed over the brunette and she began wondering if this was really a good idea after all. Karma was clearly trying to kill her.

After suffering and chewing the pepper a little longer, Akiko plucked up the courage to finally swallow the spicy mush. Slowly it disappeared down her throats, leaving a burning hot sensation following after it. Once it was gone her body began panting lightly and more beads of sweat rolled down her neck dampening her uniform. She could vaguely hear Rio in the background asking if she was alright, unable to talk she instinctively went to grab her flask of water. However she was stopped by Karma, who thrusted a carton of milk into her hands. Not wanting to suffer anymore she quickly set to unwrapping the straw and puncturing a hole in the cartoon. Honestly, it felt like heaven as the cool liquid made its way down her throat. After a while of panting and dabbing her crying eyes, Akiko finally found her words. “Done, now you better keep your promise,” She hoarsely muttered.

He nodded smirking. “Don’t worry I will do.”

Akiko gave a satisfied nod; she’d just gained herself a really good maths tutor and she was happy. After all, what could go wrong!


	10. Chapter 10

Akiko gazed excitedly down at the pamphlet on her desk. Exams were finally over, and although she didn’t get her parents approval for her small improvement she was proud of herself. Not long after the exams had finished the school had planned a trip to Kyoto for everyone including class E. The trip came as a surprise for everyone since class E never got to go anywhere, was the Chairman finally becoming nice? Probably not, he most likely only allowed them to go since he’d get a lot of backlash from the class especially Korosensei. Normally their yellow teacher was all for trips, however this time he was complaining about going to Kyoto. He wanted them to study more than sightseeing, but who had time for studying when they got the opportunity to go to another city. Korosensei was just being boring.

Apparently, they had to form groups of about five to seven people. Akiko guessed it was so they could go around the city together and not get lost or kidnapped. Not that anything like that could happen to any of them since they had a Mach 20 teacher to save them. Getting up from her chair Akiko headed over to Yada and Kurahashi, she was going to see if they want to all be in the same group together. Three days with her best friends, what more could she ask for.

Before Akiko could reach them two small hands wrapped around her arm stopping her. It wasn’t a strong grip or anything, and she could easily pull her arm free but instead, she allowed the person to pull her away from both Yada and Kurahashi. Glancing around Akiko saw Kayano dragging her towards both Nagisa and Sugino.

“Akiko is joining our group!” She proclaimed once she closer to the two boys.

“Wait what!?” Akiko eyes widened in surprise. No, she was joining Yada and Kurahashi. Kayano never even asked her, she just took her away.

“I have no objections!” Akiko narrowed her eyes and glanced over at the new voice. Of course that idiot red-hair was also in this group he was good friends with Nagisa after all.

“Awesome! Then it’s settled Akiko will also be in our group!” Sugino cheered.

Akiko shot a glare at Karma, there was no way she was being in the same group at the red-hair, she didn’t even know if she could put up with him for three days straight. Yeah, she saw him every day at school, but it was only for a few hours then she got the freedom away from him at home. But, being in the same group would mean seeing him every hour of the day and putting up with his sadist tendencies.

“No way, I’m not being in the same group as this stalker and pervert!” Akiko pointed her finger at Karma who gave her a fake hurt look.

“How is he a stalker? Nagisa being the curious person he was asked.

“He was in my house this morning doing who knows what!” Akiko exclaimed. The brunette thought back to this morning where she woke to a loud crash. Thinking she was being burgled she’d taken a bat and was about to knock out whoever decided to trespass. However, when she got into the living room joint kitchen she saw none other than the red-hair boy looking through her fridge. Honestly, she’d rather come face to face with a burglar than him. “That clearly qualifies as stalking.” She added.

“What were you doing in her house?” Sugino gave him a small frown.

“Cooking breakfast obviously. You never even let me finish Aki, that was so mean!” He pouted, and Akiko was about to punch the idiotic look on his face if Nagisa hadn’t stopped her.

“Cooking…you know what never mind.” She shook her head. “How did you even get in? I don’t remember letting you in or anything, did you break a window or something?” She frowned if he had he’d be buying her a new one. “And don’t call me Aki, stalkers like you don’t get that privilege.” She added.

“You let me in last night remember?” He said as if it was super obvious. Akiko, however, didn’t remember that at all and seeing the confusion on her face a large smirk appeared on his own. “Yeah, we were studying and then you fell asleep and I took you to bed and-”

“Shut up!” Akiko yelled running over and forced both her hands over his mouth. She could feel her face heating up as his words repeated themselves in her head, and her gaze soon found its way down to the ground.

Now she thought about it she did invite him over the previous night, well more like he invaded her house after following her home. See this is why he’s a stalker! He follows her home, who even does that? Deciding she couldn’t be asked to kick him out that required effort and she’d feel bad she decided to get started on this whole maths tutoring thing. It was really hard at first, but as the hours ticked by she slowly began to understand the topic they were on. Then at some point she must have fallen asleep since her brain was so fried, how embarrassing she actually fell asleep with him there and he did god knows what to her.

“Did you stay the night or something?” Sugino asked, he too was now starting to get curious.

Akiko, on the other hand, felt horrified, had he stayed the night? She was such a deep sleeper she wouldn’t have even known if he stayed or left. God, she really hoped he left and didn’t watch her sleep or anything creepy like that. Images of the red-haired devil watching her sleep danced around in her mind making her face burn even more.

“No, I left.” He spoke after peeling Akiko’s hands away from his mouth. Those words were like chimes to her ears, he hadn’t stayed or watched her sleep! “But I did snag this on my way out.” He held up a key.

Akiko’s eye twitched her once happy moment gone. The silver key which glistened as the light hit it taunted her, how the hell did he have that? She made sure to keep it somewhere safe so perverts like him wouldn’t find it. “Give it back!” Akiko tried snatching the key from his hand but failed as he dodged out of the way.

“Nah I think I’ll keep ahold of it for a while.” He laughed while dangling it out of reach. Akiko frowned, was he mocking her height now? She knew she was short, but this wasn’t fair.

“Have you guys decided on your group yet?” Kataoka asked.

Nagisa gave the female class rep a quick nod. “Yeah.”

Akiko missed whatever was said next since she was too busy trying to get her stolen house key back. The devil in front of her sniggered as she failed to claim the key back, she really wanted to punch him but Korosensei wouldn’t allow violence in his class.

“Are you two quite done over there?” Sugino called catching both their attentions.

Akiko glanced over where the boy was stood watching them with both Nagisa and Kayano. Also stood with them were both Kanzaki class E’s beauty and Okuda a sweet and innocent girl. Did that mean those two were joining the group as well, not that Akiko wanted to join this group in the first place

“It’s been decided we’re now officially a group!” Sugino cheered and gave a quick look at Kanzaki before turning away blushing.

Akiko stood frozen she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She’d been forced to join a group with the devil in, her three-day school trip was already shaping out to be an awful one. Oh well, at least she’ll still get to see Yada and Kurahashi in the evenings.

***

The day of the school trip came around quickly, and even though she was stuck in a group with Karma, Akiko found herself looking forward to arriving in Kyoto. Although it was going to be fun sightseeing, they also had another job and that was to assassinate Korosensei. Mr Karasuma thought it would be a good idea trying to assassinate him in the city, they would even get aid from a pro snipper as well. As far as Akiko knew Korosensei had no idea about their assassination planning, if he did then it was certainly a challenge.

Akiko slumped down in one of the seats and forced Okuda to sit next to her. There was no way in hell she was sitting next to Karma. She was still annoyed that he’d swiped her spare house key, what possessed him to even do that? Akiko thought really hard and came to the conclusion that he just wanted to mess with her. On the other hand she guessed the group wasn’t all that bad, and she’d gotten to know both Okuda and Kanzaki some more. Okuda like she first observed was sweet, she was a shy girl to begin with, but slowly began opening up especially when you spoke about science to her. Akiko admired her for her knowledge in science she was just so clever. As for Kanzaki all Akiko really knew about her was that all the guys in their class thought she was good looking, well most of the guys anyway. She knew from the previous month that Sugino had a crush on her, and the boy made it extremely obvious when they were planning their assassination. It made way for Karma to tease him which embarrassed Sugino a lot. However, Akiko still didn’t know much about the girl, she was quiet and hardly let anything slip.

The train had begun moving and most of the class was watching as Ms Bitch sulked. Mr Karasuma had told her off once again for wearing flashy clothes. Akiko shook her head, when was she ever going to learn.

“Hey Akiko, do you know where Korosensei is?” Nagisa asked.

The brunette glanced around the carriage they were in trying to spot the yellow octopus but couldn’t, where the hell was he?. Turning back to Nagisa she gave a little shrug. “I haven’t seen him since he disappeared to get some sweets.”

Frowning Akiko wondered where he’d gotten too, he knew they were leaving shortly but left to buy a few things. A few shocked gasps caught her attention and looking up she yelped in surprise. Their teacher was currently stuck to the train window with that same large grin smeared across his face, was this funny to him. Akiko calmed her racing heart by taking a few deep breaths, she was not expecting that.

By the next stop, Korosensei had safely made it aboard the train and was currently being scolded by Mr Karasuma turns out he had missed the train due to buying a lot of scrumptious sweets. Ignoring any other conversation between her teacher and classmates, Akiko dug into her pockets and pulled out her phone and headphones. She wasn’t the best when it came to travelling on trains it made her feel queasy and listening to music tends to help her. After a few songs Okuda tapped her shoulder, braving it she took one of the earbuds out.

“Everything alright?” Akiko asked.

“Yeah, we were just wondering if you wanted to come to get dinks with us?” She asked.

“That’s fine you guys go, I don’t feel too great,” Akiko admitted.

Okuda nodded and soon left with both Kayano and Kanzaki. However, that meant she was now sitting next to the devil, something she really didn’t want. Turning away she glanced out the window hoping she wouldn’t have to make conversation with him. The three boys, however, were in the middle of some card game and soon Akiko found herself watching as they played. By the looks of things Sugino was losing, poor boy. Suddenly the music from her ear faded and that wasn’t because the song had finished, in fact the earbud had been taken from her ear. Glancing over she shot a glare at Karma, what did he want now.

“So you still get sick on trains?” He sniggered.

“Yeah, so what!” She defended herself. “It’s not my fault.”

“You know if you feel sick you can always go to sleep on my shoulder.” He chuckled. “It would be like last night.”

Akiko felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment; he was such a jerk. “No way I’d rather jump off this train than sleep on you.”

Before anything else could be said the three girls returned with drinks. Akiko thanked them for the cool water and held it to her burning cheeks. Grabbing her lost earbud she shoved it back into her ear blocking out anything else he said. Turning away she glared out of the window, this was so annoying why was she getting so embarrassed around him? 

The next day the group headed out early. The sun was shining giving of waves of warm heat, soon it would summertime and Akiko really couldn’t wait. All around the birds chirped and small insects went about their daily business as usual. The group had decided to leave early to sightsee before setting their plan into motion, and since they were the last group Korosensei would be visiting they had all the time in the world.

“We should definitely get some sweet!” Kayano said. Sweets seemed to be the only thing on her mind since she’d woken up this morning.

“I could go for something sweet.” Akiko agreed. The brunette was practically skipping along the path, the thought of a sweet treat filling her stomach made her excited.

“I heard of this really great café in Kyoto. Apparently, they sell all kinds of cakes.” Kayano said pulling out a book on cakes. Akiko hungrily glanced over the small girl's shoulder.

“Let’s go then.” Akiko cheered, and Kayano soon joined in.

“Have you guys forgotten we’re here to assassinate Korosensei.” Nagisa reminded them.

Both girls stopped their cheering and pouted. “We can assassinate him after eating,” Kayano said. “We have all the time we need.”

“Exactly.” Akiko agreed, she really wanted some cake.

“Man, it would be nice if we could just enjoy this tip.” Sugino sighed. “Just look at the view! This is no place for assassination.”

Akiko silently cheered Sugino was totally on their side. However, the boy was right this place was beautiful. The streets were filled with so much colour and people going about their daily lives, it really didn’t look like somewhere an assassination would go down. Glancing around Akiko admired the blooming flowers, the colours and shapes fascinated her like a moth to a light. Absentmindedly Akiko followed as the group moved on, her eyes flicked over every flower they passed by. She didn’t come out of her little world until the group stopped and she crashed straight into the back of Karma.

“You know if you wanted to walk with me you could have just said so.” He chuckled seeing the glared she shot him.

“No thanks.” Akiko scoffed. She moved away creating space between them both.

Looking around Akiko admired the place, while Nagisa gave them a quick history lesson about Sakamoto Ryoma and the assassination which went down here in 1867. Akiko listen intrigued with what the bluenette was saying, she loved history and learning about this was fascinating. The group moved on once again to another place Nagisa wanted to visit, this time it was a temple more pacifically it was the Honnoji Temple. Another place where an assassination when down.

Akiko hadn’t realised it first, but Kyoto had a lot of assassinations. She flipped through the enormous book Korosensei had made for each one of them. It told them in great detail about each place and each assassination, surprisingly it was really interesting to read about.

“I see this really is an assassination trip then.” Sugino chuckled.

Akiko nodded her hunger long forgotten. She flipped through the guide book once more. “Hey guys let’s go to Yasaka Shrine next.” She said pointing to the picture of the shrine in the guide book.

After viewing the shrine and getting some sweet treats along the way, Kayano insisted they got them. The group once again headed off it was starting to get late in the day which meant Korosensei would be joining their group soon, they needed to get ready quickly.

“The back streets are pretty empty, aren’t they.” Kayano glanced around. Like the green-haired girl had said the back streets were void of people, the dark alleyways seemed a little creepy which probably kept most people away from here.

“Exactly most of the shops here are off-limits to uninvited customers. They’re hidden from the main street, so people don’t wander past them for no reason. That’s why I added it to our sightseeing route, I thought it would be a great place for an assassination.” Kanzaki explained.

Akiko saw Sugino give her an admiring look, honestly, that boy was smitten. Glancing around she eyed some of the shops wondering what went on behind their closes doors. The silence was kinda eery, only their footsteps could be heard this really was the perfect place for assassination, no witnesses, only one way to escape, and nowhere to hide.

“This is a great place Kanzaki.” Akiko praised.

“Thanks.” She smiled.

All of a sudden a large number of footsteps and some shouting startled the group. Spinning around they’d been surrounded on both sides by a large group of people. Akiko’s eyes widened where did these guy come from? How did they sneak up on them? And what did they want?

“You guys shopping?” Karma asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. Akiko glanced over at the red-hair; he better not say anything to get them all killed. “I bet your buying purses?”

“Oh you’re so hilarious, now hand those girls over.” One said.

Akiko eye’s widened, and instinctively she stepped in front of Okuda. The small girl was trembling and eyeing up each one of the older guys. Being kidnapped was definitely not on Akiko’s bucket list today.

“Nah,” Karma said before darting forward and smashing his hand straight into the guys face. The impact sent the large guy flying back into the wall behind.

Akiko almost wanted to slap a hand to her head, of course, Karma would attack them. That idiot couldn’t resist could he, now they were all in fort it. From the corner of her eye Akiko spotted another guy move forward about to grab her unexpecting arm. However, before he could grab it Akiko dodged out of the way and sent a kick to the guy's side. The older guy let out a yelp as he fell to the ground.

“You bitch!” Another shouted.

“Now, now that’s no way to speak to a lady!” She laughed.

Two other guys came running forward trying to grab ahold of her. She spotted Okuda run away out of reach of these guys, that made Akiko smile at least the sweet girl couldn’t be taken now. As the dark-haired guy was about to grab her Akiko ducked and sent a swift kick towards him, her foot came into contact with his fleshy stomach and the guy doubled over groaning and gaging. Before the second guy could grab her Akiko pivoted on her left foot and stuck her right foot out. Her actions caused the guy to trip on her leg and fall the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Akiko jumped over the guy and move closer to Kayano and Kanzaki. She wanted to protect them even if that meant putting her own life in danger. Don’t get her wrong Akiko wasn’t the biggest fan of fighting, she wasn’t like Karma who loved a good brawl. She only attacked those guys to keep her friends safe, she wouldn’t forgive herself if she just stood by and watch as they were taken by these random people. Chuckling to herself she would have to thank her mother at a later date for all those gymnastic lessons, they really did pay off.

Whipping her head around her green eyes widened in horror as Karma fell to the ground after being hit across the head with a metal pipe. The guy who’d hit him laughed as Karma layed unmoving, and Akiko felt her eye fill with tears, he wasn’t dead was he? A large hand brushed up against her back and before she could be grabbed Akiko elbowed the guy in the chest causing him to splutter at the sudden impact.

“Don’t touch me.” She yelled. A few tears had made their way down her cheeks.

Without her realising another guy had snuck up behind and grabbed her around the waist. Akiko struggled and sent kicks and jabs of her elbow at the guy, but he refused to let her go. Suddenly the brunette froze as something cold was placed against her throat, a knife. Where these guys serious? From the corner of her eye, Akiko saw Sugino get kicked hard in his stomach and Nagisa punched in the back of the head. That was the last thing she saw before everything suddenly went black.

When Akiko woke again the first thing she noticed was the change in scenery. They’d been taken to a dirty building which was most likely abandoned. A dull ache could be felt in the back of her head, so they had knocked her out that would surely leave a lump. Glancing over she saw Kanzaki glaring up at the leader of the group, he was holding up a picture of a girl in an arcade. Upon taking a closer look Akiko realised that girl was none other than Kanzaki, but she looked different that want she does now.

“Whoa is that you?” Akiko shakily said. It hurt to talk, and her head was pounding.

“Akiko you're awake!” Kayano cheered. “Thank god, we thought you were never going to wake.” Kayano was suddenly silenced as the leader kicked her in the stomach.

“Don’t touch her.” Akiko spat; she ignored the throbbing pain in her head.

“Or what.” He laughed.

He dropped the picture and grabbed ahold of her shirt. Akiko narrowed her eyes as she was pulled closer by her school shirt. She could smell the stench of cigarettes on his breath and scrunch her nose up in disgust.

“Now we’re going to have a little fun.” He spoke calmly before ripping the top few buttons off her shirt exposing a little too much. Akiko eye’s widened in shock, this was really not on her bucket list today. Squirming she tried to get away however, he suddenly threw Akiko back and moved away saying something about taking pictures first.

After he walked away Kanzaki apologised and explained to them about how strict her dad was. As a way of coping with his strictness she changed her appearance and went where on one knew her, unfortunately her grades dropped because of it. Unlucky for her these guys must have seen her there, she really did attract weirdo’s. Akiko didn’t blame her though; she knew all about strict parents and finding ways of coping with it.

“No don’t be,” Kayano said.

“Yeah Kayano’s right, this isn’t your fault. These guys are just a bunch of sickos.” Akiko gave her a kind smile.

Kanzaki thanked them before the leader came back a large smirk placed across his face, he went on about playing with them and Akiko could only imagen what he meant by that. A sick feeling made itself known in her stomach; this was really about to happen. The high schooler’s plans backfired however, instead of his friends joining them the rest of the group had found the three girls. It seemed Korosensei’s book came in handy after all. Upon seeing the rest of her group Akiko felt relieved nothing was going to happen now.

Shortly after the group found them Korosensei turned up, these guys were definitely in for it now. Akiko frowned as she saw her teacher, for some reason he was wearing a black veil covering his yellow face, was his disguise not enough or something? It wasn’t long before Korosensei had taken out the older guys with the help of the others. A few of the guys were knocked out by the large books they had, that would definitely leave a nasty bump in the morning.

“Are you girls ok?” Nagisa asked.

“Yeah, my head just hurts. I suppose you didn’t bring any ice Korosensei?” Akiko asked as she was untied.

“No.” He gasped. “I’ll go get you some right away.” He freaked out.

“No need to worry, I’ll get something back at the hotel.” She laughed as Korosensei continued to panic.

The group slowly began leaving with Korosensei accompanying them back, he didn’t want to leave them after what just happened. Finding her cardigan discarded on the ground Akiko quickly put it back on covering her ripped shirt which was exposing just a little too much. Satisfied she followed the rest of the group only to find Karma stood at the door waiting for her. The events from earlier flooded her mind once again and she found her eyes flickering to the back of his neck.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Akiko nodded. “Yeah, they didn’t do anything if that’s what you wondering. Besides I should be the one asking you that after all you were knocked out by a metal pipe.”

“I’m fine.” He simply shrugged forcing Akiko to shoot a glare at him, he was lying. “Well my head hurts a little, but honestly I’m fine.” Akiko gave a small nod satisfied with his answer.

Nothing was said for a while and the two began lagging behind the rest of the group. They were nearing the hotel now which meant she’d only have a few more minutes before she saw everyone again. Akiko paused and glanced over at the red-haired boy. After realising she wasn’t walking anymore he paused waiting for her.

“You know I was really worried when you were hit and didn’t get back up.” She admitted, before she could stop herself. “I’m glad you're ok though.” She glanced up making eye contact with him and smiled. “Thank you for saving us along with everyone else.” Taking a few steps forward so they were closer Akiko opened her arms and hugged the red-haired in front of her.

After a few seconds Akiko let go of him, she didn’t care that he hadn’t hugged her back she was really grateful to him. This would be the second time he saved her now the first being back in elementary school. She was really glad that they were friends once again, and she couldn’t ask for anything more. Walking past him Akiko headed off to catch everyone one else up, her cheeks burning from her little embarrassing stunt. 


End file.
